Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus
by Raxius
Summary: What if after the Amazon Trio left that they Dead Moon Circus decided to use the scouts as their new recruits and Rini was put in the Amazon Quartet. Would they escape ? Reposted and cleaned up Thank God
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus**

Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon all affilations go with Toei .

Special Thanks goes to TTY7 for fixing my fanfic

On with the show.

Queen Nehellenia of the Dead Moon Circus looked at the images of the Sailor Scouts. She saw them both in their civilian forms and in their fighting forms. Though she despised them, she was impressed.

Before she cut off the Amazon Trio she learned of their identities and of the one who held Pegasus, the golden light. Her first thought naturally was to destroy them before they could destroy her, but then she had a second thought. What if she could bring them to her side? If she could then they would be a powerful force for the Dead Moon Circus.

Queen Nehellenia didn't have to think long about it. It was decided the second she thought of it.

"Zirconia you have been summoned" she said to the mirror on which she was imprisoned in. He quickly arrived.

"How may I help you my queen?" he asked, ready to obey.

She replied, "I want you to bring the Sailor Scouts to me alive"

Zirconia was shocked "Alive but my queen…" he was going to continue until she cut him off.

"Do not question me! Bring them here alive!".

Dutifully he said "as you wish" and left to carry out those orders.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the scouts and the cats began talking about the Dead Moon Circus and if they would come back.

"Do you really think the Trio was only the beginning or have they just given up?" Ami asked.

"I doubt it, they're probably just waiting to strike again when we are at our weakest," Lita replied.

"Just how many are there anyway?" asked Serena.

"That cannot be ascertained, but it could be in the thousands of millions," said Luna, the mysterious black cat.

And poor Rini just thought to herself. "_What will happen to Pegasus_."

Then the ground suddenly started shaking as Mina screamed. "_What's going on here?_" Then lemures started breaking through the shrine doors and forced the scouts out. They find themselves face to face with the ultra lord of mean, Zirconia, who they are meeting for the first time.

Serena, being the leader and meatball head that she was, addressed him first. "Just who are you anyway?"

Zirconia responded in kind. "I am Zirconia, the ringmaster of the Dead Moon circus and you have been selected to be a part of it".

Ami, the normally timid and shy scout spoke to Zirconia in defiance. "Like we'll ever join your sick freakshow"

Zirconia laughed. "I'm afraid that wasn't a request my dear" Waving his staff in the air he made a enchantment "Ooozara Maalla Kakka Paoppapa".

The other scouts stared at him as if he were nuts, but they eventually saw what the weirdo was doing. The spell he casted caused the energy drain out of all of them until they were unconscious. Pleased at the results, Zirconia took them back to the tent.

Back at the tent, the scouts and the cats were brought in for processing to prevent them from interfering. All of the sleeping scouts were put into mirrors which began altering their clothes and their minds. When it is completed it will convert them to the Dead Moon Circus.

Meanwhile, the kittens were resisting their captors control as they did many things to try and annoy them. Finally however, they restrained and mechanical devices were put on them. When the captor activated the device their minds blanked out for 5 minutes and they were suddenly changed into joey outfits and boxing gloves.

As for the scouts, Sailor Mercury was the first to give up as her sailor suit changed into a blue bathing type-leotard. Her shoes were replaced with blue high heels and her forehead bore the mark of the Dead Moon circus. It wouldn't be long now until the others shared her fate.

That's the first chapter for you until next time Raxius Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus**

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei own all affilations with them.

Special Thanks goes to TTY7 for fixing my fanfic.

On with the show.

Sailor Mercury was trapped in a mirror filled with the tent's energy. It was altering her clothes and her mind. Her mind was in the process of trying to fight the conversion. She was desperately trying to resist its mind numbing powers. Her clothes were constantly switching from the Sailor Suit to the blue bathing type-leotard thanks to the energy. The mark of the Dead Moon circus appeared on and off on her forehead. This indicated that she was resisting them.

However, her memories were slowly being replaced. After a moment, she could no longer remember who she was. The Dark Tent then gave her false memories about who she was. It tricked her into believing that she was a member of the Dead Moon Circus and that she served her queen, Nehellenia. With those thoughts ingrained into her brain, the transformation was finished.

Zirconia noticed that Mercury was completely converted.

"_Very good_," he thought to himself. "_With one girl down the others will follow_"

Sailor Venus was going through the same thing at that very moment. She was torn between fighting and wanting a very deep sleep her memories being washed away in the current of the mirror's power.

Eventually, the magic of the mirror worked and her clothes changed into an orange leotard with her red bow around her neck instead of her hair. Her blond locks were tied into a pony tail and she wore orange shoes. The Dead Moon Circus mark appeared on her forehead.

"_Perfect_," thought Zirconia, who was pleased with the conversion of a another scout. He was a happy gremlin indeed.

As for Sailor Jupiter, she refused to be controlled by them and fought to the end. The stubborn warrior would rather die than be converted into a circus freak. Unfortunately, the Dead Moon circus did not need any dead bodies lying around, so they simply put her into a deep sleep. As she slept they altered her memories.

After her memories altered, her clothes changed into a green two-piece suit. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wore green shoes.

Sailor Mars's willpower was a mighty force. She fought the mirror's power with as much might as she could muster. However, the power used to fight off the mirror weakened her and thus making her convert. Her clothes were beginning to change, but that girl would not give up. Her outfit kept switching from her Sailor suit and a red and orange leotard with red shoes. Eventually she lost the long battle.

Rini was struggling with her control. She was scared for Pegasus and didn't want to lose him. Her fear gave the mirror the edge it needed. It completely controlled her body, and then, to make things worse; it started to control her mirror's powers. This changed her Sailor Suit into a pink ballet leotard with white shoes.

"Good," said Zirconia. "Now only one more member." He looked at Serena's mirror.

Sailor Moon was torn between having her mind controlled by the mirror and sticking with her loyalty to the moon.

Her last thoughts as Serena were of her beloved Darien. She wondered if he would miss her as the mirror clouded her and turned her suit into a goldeen outfit with white shoes, which were the same as Rini's. Then it was all over.

As soon as the transformation was complete, all the scout's mirrors disappeared. Zirconia commanded his subordinates to take them to their new tents and instructed them to help them find everything that they will need.

Queen Nehellenia appeared moments later.

"Zirconia send the little one to the Amazon Quartet," she ordered. "She will be a very useful addition to them."

Zirconia paled in response. "Them? but my…my queen surely you don't mean…"

"Are you questioning me? she asked "

"No," he replied. "I'll get started immediately."

Nehellenia nodded. "Soon this world will be mine and it thanks to you." She laughed sinisterly, but unfortunately there had been one fatal flaw in her brilliant plan.

And that flaw would end up destroying her.

This is going better than I hoped for

And also I know that the Goldeen outfit was from Pokemon but I thought Serena would look good in it.

Until Next Time

Raxius Out


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus 3**

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei own all affilations with them.

Thanks goes to TTY7 for Cleaning it up.

On with the show

Later that night in Tokyo, Darien was growing concerned as he tried calling each of the girls. He'd been making calls all day but they wouldn't answer. Something was wrong. He just knew that something was wrong. So, he left his apartment to go find them.

When he reached the Hikawa Shrine, he was shocked to find it in ruins

"Who could have done this?" he wondered aloud.

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Moon Circus, Zirconia was becoming annoyed with the situation before him.

"Nasty girls," he muttered to himself. "Where are you? Come out this instant!" He stamped his staff down two times to make his point and state his authority. The Amazon Quartet suddenly appeared one by one as they began their role call.

"Flower Magician, Cerecere!" the flower magician exclaimed as her ball came to her and exposed her in her outfit.

"Ball Rider, PallaPalla!" PallaPalla giggled as her ball came to her and exposed her in her outfit.

"Great Acrobat, Junjun," Junjun stated as her ball came to her and exposed her in her outfit.

"Animal Trainer, Vesuvesu!" Vesuvesu proclaimed as the final ball came to her and exposed her in her outfit.

"We are the Amazon Quartet!" they announced.

"Good very, very good," Zirconia replied. "I have selected all four of you together so you can be prepared. I don't want you to experience the same fate as the incompetent Trio.

"We're not like those other three clowns you had before," Vesuvesu responded. "We know what we're doing".

"Yeah, and things should be easier now that Sailor Scouts are in the tent. Isn't that right Zircy?" Junjun asked as she began laughing. The rest of the Quartet laughed along with her.

Zirconia didn't let it show but he was shocked. How in the hell did they find out about that?

"You didn't think you could keep that big of a secret from us could you Zircy?" PallaPalla asked.

With that remark being said, the jerk's temper flew out of control.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY OR ELSE, UNDERSTAND!"

Zirconia who was now breathing heavily glared at the Quartet. They looked scared out of their wits as they responded.

"O-okay…"

Zirconia nodded and continued. "Now, the reason I've called you here is because Queen Nehelenia has a new member for your team."

After those words were spoken, a deep silence filled the room. Then outrage seemed to erupt from the group.

"Does she not like us any more?" PallaPalla asked as little tears formed in her eyes.

Junjun said "We're fine with just the four of us. Four not five!"

Vesuvesu replied with the question. "Who does this brat think she is?"

"My thoughts exactly," Cerecere added.

"Yeah!" they all stated with defiance.

It's sad that some people **really** don't know when to just keep their mouth shut.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Zirconia, once again scaring the Quartet. "It is not your place to question the Queen's decision. If she wants a new team member on your team, then she'll have it.

"Behold Amazon Quartet your new team member," Zirconia announced. Two spotlights lit up the stage as Rini appeared in her Dead Moon Circus uniform. Her forehead had taken on the mark of the Dead Moon Circus and her eyes were filled with grim determination.

"Tell us your name my dear," Zirconia ordered gently.

"I am, The Pink Dancer" Rini stated. Three members of the Quartet gasped.

However, Vesuvesu was not impressed. "What kind of a name is pink dancer?"

"It's the name of a dancer who has no dream, heart, or soul" Rini replied." I live to serve Grand Zirconia"

As Rini bowed down to him he thought, "Perfect, with the Sailor Scouts now under our control; Pegasus is bound to found."

"From this day forth, the Amazon Quartet is no more and a new group is formed the Amazon Sico". As Zirconia said those words a pink ball appeared calmly appeared in Mini Moon's hands .

Of course, he and the others still had **no idea **that there was a major flaw in the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus 4

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei own all affilations with them.

Special Thanks to

SonicXReiHino for cleaning it up.

On with the show

The next day at the Dead Moon Circus, the freaks and the Remlus were talking to each other about their new additions at the Circus; they were pretty nervous.

"Did you hear that that Sailor Scouts are here in this tent", one of them announced.

"What if they attack us and kill all of us said another scared out of his mind," worried a giant Remlus.

"I heard they were converted to us."

Many people were wondering what that meant, but their train of thought was interrupted by the leading Remlus.

"Well, I heard the little girl with pink hair was sent to the Amazoness Quartet".

Everyone was surprised at that. Just what was their queen thinking by doing this?

"How are the Quartet taking this news?" asked someone.

"Fine for now, but it could be worse."

Suudenly a gust of wind came. Master Zirconia had informed them the Amazoness Quartet was reformed into the Amazoness Sico.

Each Remlus was shocked to hear this.

There was a saying that said, "go keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer". As wise as this moral sounded, still it wasn't expected to be this poetic.

"So what is going to happen now to us?" asked one of the Remulus.

"We keep on getting dreams for our Queen's revival and eventually we'll find Pegasaus. We have to for our survival."

"And what about the Sailor scouts?" interjected another scared Remlus.

"God help us all if they turn on us."

Soon everyone became afraid while thinking of this idea.

"Silence!" ordered Zirconia.

"Quiet you fools."

As he showed himself, the freaks and remlus' scattered out of the way; there was more that Zirconia had to say.

"New recruits. Come forward now and introduce yourselves".

Five girls appeared,Serena coming first in her sexy Goldeen outfit.

"Moon Angel present!"

"Aquagirl present!" Ami shouted next.

Raye followed after the short-haired girl, in her same red-orange leotard.

"Fire Knight present!"

When Lita came in her two-piece suit, her eyes were filled with pure anger.

"Lighting Knight present!"

Last but not least, Mina happily walked after Lita, clothed in her given outfit.  
"Love Warrior present!"

Zirconia was pleased at the results of each girl's arrival.

"Excellent!Now! Queen Nehellenia has a special assignment for you."

This seemed to interest Moon Angel and the other new villains.

"What does her highness command of us said Aquagirl.

'Just give us the orders and we'll get to it right girls?" declared Moon angel.

Each of her comrades smiled in agreement with this given task.

"You're mission is to track down this man and bring him alive," explained Zirconia, as an image of Darien appeared and flew towards Moon Angel's hand.

Now in a state of evil, Moon Angel couldn't recognize her future-husband, as the others didn't either. Nehellenia's powers had truly disposed every bit of their memories.

"Wow he's cute", Lighting Knight thought out loud.

"We'll bring him to you immediately, Master Zirconia."

"Excellent. And one more thing. Since you'll will be working together now, you will all need a name. I think The Dead Moon Senshi will do just fine."

"Thanks boss. We'll be back before you know it," assured Moon Angel.

And so in unison, Moon Angel and her team mates vanished from the area.

Meanwhile back at her imprisoned mirror, Nehellenia looked at a sleeping Rini, and knew despite the conversion, she still contained Pegasaus.

She knew that regardless of everything, in the end Rini's life would have to be sacrificed. Underneath her harsh exterior, Nehellenia had a soft spot for the young Moon Princess. there had to be way to do something otherwise.

1, I didn't all villains minions to be mindless idiots like you see in some shows. I actually wanted to have them show some concern about their fate when it came to the Sailor Scouts.

2, It took me about some time to make up the names for the Scouts new Identities as members of the Dead Moon Circus. Cause for 1 didn't want to make it seem to cliche and 2 I didn't want to get sued by the guy who did either Hellfire or Brimstone or Marvel.

But all in all though expect to see more come out of this.

Until next time

Raxius out


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus 5**

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei own all affilations with them.

Special Thanks goes to SonicXReiHino

On with the show

3 days ago

The kittens were resisting their captors control, as they did many things to

try and annoy them; like for instance scratching at their faces or biting them

with their bare teeth. The kidnappers of the 3 felines were Tigerseye and

Kigurumiko, the clown-like Lemure who resembled a clown but had the ability to

change into a kangaroo.

Finally however, they were restrained and mechanical devices were put on

them. When the device was activated, their minds blanked out for 5 minutes,then

suddenly they were changed into a pair of joey outfits and boxing gloves.

Tigerseye noticing the conversion pushed an intercom button and parted their

lips to speak.

It's done."

This was Zirconia who was talking.

Their new trainer will be there soon."

Tigerseye looked at the cats ,moaning from the side effects of the

transformation.

"Are they ready?" asked the requested Kigurumiko.

"Yeah, but kept in mind their memories may still be a problem. But other than

that they should be okay," explained Tigerseye.

It pleased Kigurumiko that her training wouldn't be wasted.

"The joey outfits and boxing gloves should control their minds and bodies

while the second part of our Queen's plan begins with them."

Tigerseye nodded his head in response while still gazing at Artemis, Luna,

and Diana.

Present Day

Artemis was sleeping in a small bed when he noticed Luna and Diana. So he

then tried to wake them up, but noticed they were dressed in the exact same

outfits as him; the same clothes he'd been into after being captured by Tigereye

and Kigurumiko

He then noticed and looked down at himself, noticing he was dressed in the

same clothes; this wasn't his first time wearing them.

"Oh man not again!"

Out of nowhere a door had been opened, forcing Luna and Diana to wake up

because of the light that crept through it's slit. Luna had became grumpy after

losing her peaceful sleep.

"Artemis! WHAT ARE WE DOING DRESSED UP LIKE THIS? WHERE ARE WE?"

"Please, Mommy. Don't argue with Daddy," pleaded Diana.

It wouldn't do the cat family any good to argue, so they decided to just find

out where they were being trapped.

They'd been laying beside a boxing ring and were the only individuals in the

entire room.

As they went inside the ring they heard a loud voice emerge.

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?"

Artemis noticed Kigurumiko appear before them and became bugged out; this all

seemed completely weird.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am Trainer Z and I have been selected to trained you three kitties into

three powerful punching cats," Kigurumiko explained herself.

"We will not submit to your pathetic little training game," told Luna in a

defiant tone.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

As Kigurumiko said these words, Diana's suit began to spark up energy. Before

she knew it her thoughts all of a sudden became evil, and ruthless. All the

young kitten could think about was fighting. And then a dark smile planted

itself on her face.

"Let's party daddy!" Diana yelled, striking a claw at Artemis.

Luna was horrified by this scene; her own future-husband and daughter

fighting each other.

"Artemis! Diana! No..."

Diana continued throwing punches into his cat body until Artemis's eyes

turned a glowing red. Then he clenched his fist and jabbed Diana in the face.

"That's what you get, you little twerp."

He actually liking this new power of is and was utilizing it.

So he continued attacking Diana until she decided to injure Luna, who by then

had a color change in her pupils; they'd become cerulean and were lighting up.

"ALL RIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Luna barked at Diana.

And so all three Moon Cats were now fighting each other, much to the of

pleasure of Kigurumiko.

"We have a long way to go," the Lemure thought to herself.

Rini had been a given a pink tent to sleep in and she didn't have to share

with anyone. This greatly irritated the Amazoness Quartet, as they were all

forced to share.

But rather than complain and be yelled at again, they just hushed themselves

and kept quiet about it.

Within the tent was much like a regular girl's room with a few exceptions,

like the circus toys and clothes for instance.

On the bed lay a sleeping Rini in pink pajamas dreaming wonderfully about

dancing on stage. Unfortunately her mind was suddenly plagued with visions of

her past life as Sailor Mini-Moon.

"Come back to us... come back," whispered an image of Mini-Moon.

Then a version of Rini's evil self appeared.

"Oh, just relax! You want to be young forever, like your sisters. You should

be able to dance like a princess should."

Both heroic and evil figure of Rini disappeared, ending in a stalemate.

"You'll never get her back as long as she has the pink orb," uttered a

darkish voice.

After this, Rini woke up in a state of fear. She was sweating, clueless and

wondering what'd she just dreamed about.

Apparently the Queen sighted this, as she realized that her plans to get

Pegasus would need some changing done.

Back in Tokyo, The Dead Moon Senshi were each dressed up in respective

clothing; Serena in white, Ami in dark-blue Raye in scarlet, Mina in orange and

Lita in dark-green.

Like they'd been told, they traveled to look for Darien.

"Let's split up and find that cutie and so they went to find Darien,"

suggested Serena.

She'd walked from place to place trying to find their target and remember his

face from the picture their master had given the, but still no trace of Darien

could be found.

Luckily, Serena had a plan using a Dead Moon tracking device. She aimed it at

the picture as it would assist in leading her straight towards Darien.

Amy was at the aquarium studying the different aquatic creatures. Even behind

glass they appeared content and happy to not be alone. In her spare time Amy

wanted to swim with them, but knew of her require loyalty to the Queen.

Serena contacted her to give Darien's whereabouts, so she left reluctantly.

All of the other girls were called back and told of Darien's location, so

they decided to spring a trap on him.

"All right," began Serena.

"Here's how were going to catch him,"

They huddled together and whispered to develop their evil scheme. It'd taken

them at least 5 minutes to go over it.

"Are you sure it'll work, Moon Angel? Your not exactly the most reliable."

"Come on, Lighting Knight," Raye assured her.

"Master Zirconia has confidence in Moon Angel, so we should too."

"Fine. Let's just catch this guy already."

Electric sparks flew off Lita's shoulders while she made this response; the

villain was definitely in the mood for physical combat.

"Come on girls," added Mina.

"He can't be that difficult, can he?

And so the quintuplet began to perform their dastardly plan.

And that's about it for this chapter.

Until next time Raxius Out


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus 6**

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei own all affilations with them.

Special Thanks goes to SonicXReiHino

On with the show

The more days that passed, the more worried Darien grew over the whereabouts of his dear Serena and their friends.

The Hikawa shrine was still in ruins, and no one had been there to witness the cause of it.

"Just where could they be?" Darien thought with concern.

Meanwhile Serena and the others had located Darien thanks to his picture reacting to the Dead Moon tracker. Before he realized, they'd find him.

Serena's plan was to go over and get his attention while Mina distracted him with a crafty love spell, followed by Raye, Amy, and Lita finally help round him up.

"Alright," declared Serena

"Let's do it."

Darien was pacing down the street, the Sailor Senshi still locked in his mind, when he noticed a familiar slim girl walking towards him.

It was Serena, dressed in a flowing white dress, waking at a leisurely pace.

Truly he was worried as to what she was doing here and why she was gone, but for a moment he noticed how beautiful she looked.

"Serena!"

"Huh?"

"Serena what happened to you? And where are the others?"

As her treasure memories of Darien had been erased from her mind, Serena didn't remember anything at all about Darien; so she wasn't sure what to say.

"Serena say please say something," Darien begged in a despairing tone.

Mina had sneaked up behind a bush and was watching both Moon Angel and their target. AS she was originally supposed to attack Darien with her Love spell, seeing Serena unable to do her part was saddening.

"Girls. It's seems that our leader can't finish the job, so it's up to us now," Mina contacted her allies.

"Well stop fooling around and let's get to it," complained Lita.

"I want some action already."

"We must be careful the person must be in one piece," Amy warned the group.

"Got it," confirmed Raye.

She had no idea what Darien was blabbering about.

He had difficulty figuring the entire situation out, that was until he remembered the Hikawa Shrine in its ruined state. Most like the Dead Moon Circus were the culprits behind it; and he was going to find out what they were exactly up to.

"Serena! What in in the name of God did those people do to you? Answer me Serena?"

Serena became afraid when he took her by the arms and moved his face closer to hers. In his eyes, she could tell he were somewhat upset. She was scared of what Darien would probably do if she didn't give an answer.

"B-but I haven't seen you before in my life," Serena responded in a feeble tone.

Darien was more shocked than angry, as the Dead Moon Circus did something to his girlfriend, and most likely took away her memories.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Suddenly a bright streak of lightning appeared and sent painful shocks all throughout Darien's body.

He screamed in immense pain, shocking Serena as this had caught her off guard. Then she noticed her team mates heading towards her.

"Are you okay Serena"? Mina asked her.

"y-yes I am fine just fine."

Mina knew something about her friend wasn't fitting, but she knew better to ignore it instead of arguing.

"Alright you!" Serena turned to face the collapsed Darien.

"I don't know who you are but you're coming with us."

Darien narrowed his eyes towards Serena. This was not the girl he'd fallen in love with. She was gone, in a faraway place that he wouldn't be able to reach; along with the other girls.

"I can't make them remember me, but at the same time I can't fight them. What should I do"?

"Girls transform!"

Before Darien could push any words from his mouth, Serena and the others had already shouted their new transformation cries.

"DEAD MOON CRISIS POWER!"

Darien's eyes had witnessed every second of them changing into the Dead Moon Senshi. Next he listened to each of their battle phrases.

"Guardian of the moon I am Moon Angel!"

"Warrior of Water I am Aquagirl!"

"Baronness of Lighting I am Lighting Knight!"

"The Archangel of Fire I am Fire Knight!"

"Protector of Love I am Love Warrior!"

"We are loyal to Queen Nehellenia and will defend her until the end. We are the Dead Moon Senshi," Moon Angel finalized their words.

Besides the shock of their evil appearances, Darien was somewhat attracted by Serena in that outfit she's wearing. But he shook it off as he had to focus on the current matter at hand. They'd just acknowledged their allegiance to the dark Queen Nehellenia. This was terrible.

"The Dead Moon Circus is your enemy! They're the ones controlling you. can't you see that?" Darien persisted with a pleading tone.

"All right cutie your coming with us," Moon Angel replied as revealed a bundle of rope and tied Darien up with it.

She then nodded to Love Warrior who simply giggled.

Darien could tell this Sailor Scout was up to no good.

"Mina no what are you doing?"

"SLEEPING DART."

And with that, the next state Darien could remember entering was pitch-black darkness.

A few hours later back at their hideout, the Scouts had brought back the sleeping Darien to Zirconia, who was pleased at their success.

"Well done Dead Moon Senshi. You have proven yourselves to be very worthy indeed."

Then Zirconia shifted his eyes towards the Lemures to give them an order.

"Lemures, take this man to a holding cell."

"Wait a minute Master Zirconia. I have a request to make," interjected Moon Angel.

"I would like for him to be sent to me personally."

Moon Angel blushed a faint pink when she said this.

Zirconia considered these options and didn't mind.

"very well considering your victory think of it as a reward."

Moon Angel was excited to have her personal request granted.

"Thank you Master Zirconia".

An hour later, the girls went into the sauna wearing nothing but towel's wrapped against their bodies and heads to keep their hair dry.

That was an easy mission," Lita thought out loud.

"The probability of our mission today was 2 to none," Ami made this mathematical guess.

"If every single mission is gonna be like this then count me in, " spoke Raye.

"what about you Serena? What did you think about today's mission?" Mina asked Serena, noticing her lack of attention.

Serena was briefly thinking about Darien until Mina interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh I-I thought it was good."

Unknown to Serena, it was simple for Mina to see her inner thoughts.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Who are you talking about?"Serena blushed deeply as a rose's color glowed on her face.

"She means the cutie that's gonna sleep with you tonight," Lita explained in a teasing tone.

"Master Zirconia gave him to me so he's mine okay?"

"If you say so, " Raye responded.

And to that everyone except Serena laughed, seeing that really Serena had a crush on Darien.

Later on that night back at that tent in Serena's tent which was white. Darien was sleeping on a comfortable bed when he suddenly lifted his eyelids and noticed his new surroundings.

"Where am I?"

He looked around at the room and saw what looked liked a combination between a dressing room and a bedroom. He saw that the top of the roof was covered with a white sheet. And it looked like there were circus outfits on hangars as well.

"Hi Darien."

As Serena came from the changing room dressed in a white nightgown, Darien was taken aback by her beauty. Not only was she hot and gorgeous, but the way her curves looked gave Darien a lot of romantic desires.

Serena taking advantage of this erotic moment, as she'd already noticed the stunning state she had him in.

"You want me don't you?"

Darien wisely kept his mouth shut, then in his mind began to formulate his feelings for her.

That's about it for now

Until next time

Raxius Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Scouts Captured by the Dead Moon Circus 7

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei own all affilations with them.

On with the Show

Special Thanks goes to Thoughtful Tikal for Editing .

Darien didn't know what to do in that moment. He wanted to be with his beloved, but at the same time knew it wasn't right. He acknowledged that the gorgeous girl that was before him wasn't the girl he'd fallen in love with; his Serena had been replaced.

Slowly but surely, he turned his face away from hers and answered, "No, not like this," with a small hint of a blush on his face.

"And why not? Serena pouted.

But Darien's worries weren't based on the blonde's whining. There was something beyond her tone that she was showing off... something that reminded him even more of his earlier realization.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"This again? What on Earth is he talking about?" Serena thought in her mind.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Darien's handsome face. "It's sad that you don't. If you did..."

"Go on..."

More of his words were desired. "Tell me," Serena insisted with a soft tone.

"You'd already know that I wanted you.. that I loved you."

Serena's face flushing with scarlet was her given reaction. She had no clue how to respond, but suddenly, staring at this male stranger put her into a state of more ease. To no avail could the young girl understand why. Was there really something wrong with her memory?

"Don't you remember anything at all about your past, Serena?" Darien asked.

Serena, desperate to be of help to Darien, began trying to remember her troubled past. It was the most she could do since he was questioning her with a concerned tone.

"I've spent all of my life in the circus. Zirconia and Queen Nehellenia have protected us for so many year.," Soon Serena's eyes begun to develop a gleaming sparkle in them. For what she'd explained, it made sense to admire the Dead Moon Queen and her snail-like minion. "I remember the day me and the rest of the senshi were found by our wonderful Queen..."

As she narrated her story, Serena's mind traced back to Kansas in the country of Texas, to a deserted area with an orphanage and barn connected to each other.

This facility was ran by an elderly couple. The majority of the children stayed in the barn mostly all of their days.

So on a particular night, they were sleeping peacefully inside it. That is, until a familiar and old scratching voice said_, _"Wake up, all of ya' pieces of trash!

This voice was the elderly lady who carried hair the color of Hell's flames.

Everyone, including an eight-year old Serena quickly rose and stood up at this, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her tiny palm.

"Is it morning already? " the sweet child yawned.

For that remark, she received a harsh slap in the face by her adoptive mother, a stained red being left as mark. "Don't you dare give me any lip, young lady! You still owe me after not painting the shed properly yesterday."

"But Mrs. Pritchett, I painted the fence with both black and white paint just like you said," the young Serena pleaded, hoping to get out of the situation lightly.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Pritchett thought otherwise. She didn't trust this lousy brat or any of her other foster kids.

"Well then, I saw one board still not painting!" the elder barked as she grabbed her whip, "Now hold still and take your punishment."

Serena was frightened by this. "No, no, no, no, no, not the whip! Please, anything but the whip!"

But Mrs. Pritchett already had the weapon tightly gripped in her hand.

An evil grin crept upon her face as she said, "How many lashes do you think I should give her, kids? Ten... twenty... thirty... oh maybe one-hundred?"

Serena's friends did not want to respond; for all they knew, their horrible foster parent could lash out on them next.

The crazed Mrs. Pritchett grabbed Serena by her long golden pigtails and dragged her out of the barn, along the dirt floor. The rest of the kids reluctantly followed.

Serena ended up being taken to the whipping post and her arms were tied up with rope. Then her shirt was ripped off so that her fleshy back could be exposed to Mrs. Pritchett's fearsome whip.

Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina ran towards this cruel scene, only to watch in sheer horror at what Mrs. Pritchett was about to do.

"Now little girl, you will learn the lesson of being disobedient."

Lita was about to say something that could rescue her friend, but then a Southern Texan voice popped out of nowhere snapping, "Don't even try it."

It was the voice of Mr. Pritchett. He was an old man with gray hair and an obvious obesity problem. Though he had some other problems too, like metal instability. It was enough to explain the sole reason for his creepy demeanor.

"Now unless you want to be next on that whipping post," Mr. Pritchett began, "I suggest you shut up and watch the show."

Seeing that her husband had put them in their places, Mrs. Pritchett decided it was time to begin the disciplinary tactic.

She raised her hand above her head and raised her voice. "One!" Serena screamed out in horrible pain as the rough whip left her back with stinging pain. When she wanted it to be over, the misery was only beginning.

"Two!"

She threw the whip on Serena's back again, causing her to scream. At that point, blood was already on the ground.

"Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Mrs. Pritchett continued to smack Serena's back; her cries for utter help only grew louder by each hit.

And now that she was older, the blond was both grateful to have gotten away from, yet still afraid to think back on that horrible nightmare of an event.

"It hurt so much... I can still remember feeling the scars on my back."

Darien was in complete shock while wondering what in the name of the White Moon had the Dead Moon Circus done to her. He knew for a fact that Serena was born was raised in Japan, and she had parents which meant that she was never at a orphanage. That was one reason to suspect something sinister had happened within the circus. And of course there was a second reason, but... where was Rini when all this supposedly happened to them?

Darien snorted at the wondering of his future-daughter's possible whereabouts.

"This is sounding like a Stephen King Novel or one of his movies like It," the male thought to himself irritably.

"You don't believe me do you?"

Darien looked up and noticed the shocked expression on Serena's face.

Droplets of tears began to fall from Serena's eyes . "You think I'm crazy don't you? You don't think any of this is true. Come on say it!" Darien honestly didn't know what to say as he didn't expect Serena to act like this.

"You think I'm lying?" Serena interrogated, "Well, look at this!"

The teenager turned away from him and pulled up the back of her nightgown, exposing her unwanted scars to Darien. To his horror, there were painful marks that were still visible when he looked closely enough; he didn't understand it at all.

"Serena, w-what what did they do to you?"

The situation would've been explained if she knew a simple way.

"Not even my Queen's magic can cure everything!"

As Serena let her gown fall back and re-cover her body, fresh salt tears had welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face like waterfalls. She tried her best to keep her lips from quivering anymore than they already were, and her voice from sounding so she wouldn't break out into sobs.

Moments later, Serena parted her lips to continue the rest of her cruel story.

"Later that night we were eating raw fish outside with our hands when we heard something."

Serena and the rest of the group had been eating cold raw fish and sharing water from out of a bucket, with their bare hands because Mr. and Mrs. Pritchett wouldn't let them use proper utensils.

Out of nowhere, an unusual sound rang through Ami's child ears.

"Serena do you hear something?" she asked her friend.

Munching on her piece of fish Serena replied, "Like what?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be coming closer."

"Hey, I hear it too!" Mina exclaimed in discovery.

"What does It sound like?" queried Rei.

"It almost sounds like music," Serena answered, moving her eyes in hopes of finding this new mystery.

Soon, this music grew louder, and more kids began to hear this music and was wondering what it was about.

The music rose in so much volume that the paranoid Pritchetts felt no choice but to come outside with shotguns in each of their hands, ready for fire.

Mr. Pritchett muttered in a fussy tone, "Better not be those foreigners again!"

The source of the music was finally revealed to be a traveling Circus cart that was being driven by gorgeous ebony stallions.

Serena watched this display with wonder and amazement; how the tune felt so pleasant to her ears, and the horses all looked so beautiful and healthy. Whoever had set all of this up must've been a really great person.

Mrs. Pritchett noticed the new-found excitement on each of her foster childrens' faces and spat with disdain, "Freaks!"

Serena and her friends had no trouble ignoring this rude statement. They obviously had no intention of spending the rest of their lives at this abusive orphanage with its abusive residents. So they decided to leave that night to join the circus; the beginning to their new and happy lives would start by catching a ride on this mysterious circus cart.

So later on, around midnight, Serena opened her eyes and realized that everyone else in the barn was sleeping peacefully against different stacks of hay. It was splendid not to have their foster mother ruin their sleep, but that didn't give reason for them to stay.

After her friends woke up, they all left the barn by following the black tracks leading to the Circus, vowing to never return to the orphanage.

"Eventually we found the circus and when we found the Queen, she saw potential in all of us. She put us together in a group and we've been together since," Serena started to grin with relief at the positive memory, "Well, you must be thirsty after hearing that story. Let me get you a drink."

The blond maiden went off to retrieve a beverage for Darien and herself.

Pouring a special bottle of champagne into two clean goblets, she took a vial and poured three drops into Darien's.

What she put inside was a love potion that Mina made for Serena during the event that Darien resisted her; and now was the time to unleash this secret plan. It wasn't permanent, but still it would last until night passed away.

Darien waited for Serena to come back with two drinks. He eyed her warily, worrying of what could be making her take so long.

"Care for a drink, Darien?" Serena asked.

Suspicious but accepting nonetheless, Darien reluctantly drank the champagne. Serena smirked, waiting for the potion to take effect.

"Anytime now_,"_ she thought.

Sure enough, Darien's body started to feel very weird to him. Judging by his facial expression, it looked as if the man had just eaten a very sour lemon; matters becoming worse with the fact that he couldn't get this strange taste out of his mouth.

Then his vision grew blurry and distorted. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to get his sight back to normal, however when he finally did he stop and stare, what the poor lad saw before him left him shocked and amazed.

When he looked at Serena, he didn't see her as just some girl. But now... now He thought and saw Serena as a angel; for what reason he didn't know or couldn't think of a logical explanation. He just couldn't deny how ravishing she was.

It was as of now Serena chose to repeat what she'd said to him earlier with a seductive tone. "You want me, don't you?"

Under the influence of the potion Darien replied easily," Yes I do want you Serena."

It was then that Darien began to kiss Serena on her soft lips. Like taking bites into red pieces of juicy fruit this was; the sweetness never disappearing from his taste buds.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly leaned back against the bed mattress so that he could lay on top. Their kisses didn't stop; their breaths against each others faces steamed as they yearned for the passion to ignite and burn in between them.

Meanwhile at the Dead Moon Circus recreation area, Rini was practicing her ballet moves at the same time an arctic penguin was playing a sleek black piano. Pallapalla and Cerecere watched, admiring her moves, taking note of every movement, while their two sisters didn't give so much attention.

"Impressive," Cerecere noted in awe.

Pallapalla turned her head and also commented, "She is."

JunJun on the other hand gave no words at all. Her only thought was, "What a showoff!"

"This little brat is going to get us all fired," Vesves thought angrily.

Nobody knew what would happen if they got fired, but the Amazoness Quartet knew for a fact that they didn't want to end up like the Amazon Trio.

VesVes and JunJun knew better than to say anything to Zirconia about it, unless they wanted to feel his wrath; Rini was progressively seeming to become his favorite minion, there was no doubt about it.

The paino's melody came to a pause, along with Rini's graceful dancing.

"Finally, what do you got for us, you old windbag?" Junjun asked with an irritated voice.

"I suggest you watch your mouth when you talk to Master Zirconia," Rini stated in a threatening tone.

JunJun was really starting to get tired of her. She and Vesves agreed and already had come to the point that the special treatment Rini was getting was totally unfair; none of them or their siblings had received the same respect.

"Listen, you spoiled brat!" JunJun barked and folded her arms, "We were all doing just fine until you showed up and combed your way into this team!"

"Yeah, you think you're so tough," Vesves added, "I bet you couldn't take on all of us!"

Rini simply turned to face their master and spoke in a calm tone, "Master Zirconia?"

Zirconia gave his consent with a curt head nod. For why this occurred was hard to figure out.

"As you wish," Rini grinned sweetly as she did a polite bow. Next the pink child took out her pole, then swung it to hit Junjun on the head with a thunderous clang; thus, knocking the older acrobat unconscious.

"JunJun!" Vesves cried with utter surprise.

She took out her own pole and towards Rini to attack, but the tiny dancer pushed the ball into her stomach, causing her to cough up blood as she fainted and collapsed to the ground.

Zirconia, satisfied with his prodigy queried, "Does anyone else wish to challenge her?"

Cerecere and Pallapalla, horrified at the forms of Junjun and Vesves realized the simple rule in life. It was better to be with them than against them.

"I don't have any problem with the Pink Dancer at all Grand Zirconia," Cerecere stated with a nervous tone, trying not to stare at the limp forms of her comrades.

"P-PallaPalla doesn't either."

"Good, then you'll be pleased with this next mission."

And Zirconia began to explain the details of their next assignment to them.

1) I wish to point out that I do not condone child abuse in any way shape or form. Frankly It is sickening and apalling to hear what people can do to a innocent child. While I freely admit I may have

extraggeted the role of a Abusive People "whether or not they are Texans" the point still remains that Child abuse is wrong . Don't just ignore if you see it or hear it go to your local Child abuse Hotline or the Police.

Thank You!

Until next time Raxius out


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Scouts Captured by the Dead Moon Circus 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei owns all affiliations with them.

On with the Show

Credit for editing goes to PrincessSerenity1976 {Wecolme Aboard}

Back at the Dead Moon Circus, the remainder of the Amazon Sico listened as Zirconia gave his instructions.

"Listen well you three! For this mission you are going to work together to find the Golden Mirror," Zirconia told them.

"With all due respect, Master Zirconia, don't we normally work individually to find Pegasus?" Cerecere asked him.

"That may be true, but now with the Sailor Scouts working with us there should be less resistance," answered Zirconia.

"What'll happen to Junjun and Vesves?" worried PallaPalla.

"Don't worry, my dear. They are being taken care of," snickered Zirconia sinisterly.

Meanwhile, in another area of the tent, Junjun and Vesves were unconscious and strapped to a table. Junjun began to regain consciousness and noticed that her wrists and ankles were strapped down.

VesVes was stuck in the same position, and she moaned as she regained consciousness. "Curse that pink haired brat! When I get my hands on her I'll pound her into the moon!"

"Uh, good idea, but we're kinda stuck right now," Junjun replied sullenly.

"What?" Vesves exclaimed as she noticed her wrists and ankles strapped to a table. "Junjun, what's going on here?"

"Heck if I know! But I wouldn't be surprised if Zirconia set this whole thing up since he favored the brat so much!" Junjun grumbled bitterly.

"That kind of attitude is holding back your team, and needs to be taken care of," said a voice from overhead.

"Who was that?" squeaked Junjun.

"I don't know. It just came out of nowhere," replied Vesves in a worried tone.

And then all of a sudden, a Remulus appeared. He had on a tuxedo and wore the makeup of a clown. On his head perched a hat like the Mad Hatter's.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Junjun.

"I am the Overseer. And it is my duty to teach you young ladies some manners," answered the Overseer in a British speaking voice.

"If anyone needs to be taught anything, it's that Pink haired runt!" cried Vesves.

"The pink dancer is a prodigal dancer, loyal only to the Queen herself. Amazing that she used to be one of the Sailor Scouts," the Overseer told them sternly.

"WHAT! You mean that twerp is one of the scouts that was captured?" exclaimed Junjun. Surprise shown on her face.

"Of course! She was so easy to turn to our cause; her fears, her dreams, her emotions. It is so simple to twist them into something you want them to be. Out of all the Sailor Scouts I dealt with, she was by far the easiest," claimed the Overseer.

Vesves and Junjun felt cold at this point.

"What did you do?" Vesves dared to ask.

"What she desires is to be a lady. So I decided to give her a new desire, a desire that suited the outfit she wore," replied the Overseer. "Do you know the reason she is called the Pink Dancer? It's because she can't stop thinking about dancing!" And to that he began to laugh manically.

Getting angry about the situation, VesVes yelled, "We'll get for this, you freak!"

"By the time I'm done with you you'll be on your knees, begging for Zirconia's praise," the Overseer laughed.

"What do you mean?" snapped Junjun.

He smirked. "As I said before, it's time to change to your little attitude." Then he came and slipped what appeared to be a pair of headphones onto the girls' heads.

Once they were in place he pulled a lever and the tables that the two were strapped to rose up until they were in a horizontal position. The two girls found themselves looking a circular shaped board with three lights on it, one red, one blue, and another one that was green.

"Let us go! Somebody help!" cried VesVes

"You won't get away with this!" Junjun screamed.

Behind them, the Overseer pulled another lever and the board with the three colored lights began spinning around and around, creating a swirling mass of color. The two Amazons couldn't look away from them. They couldn't help it but stare at them. The effect of the pattern created by the rotation was…hypnotic.

Unbeknownst to them was the effect that the lights were having. They filled both of the girls' eyes and their minds. The colors clouded their minds as it seeped its way inside and began to cloud all of their memories and thoughts until all that remained was a swirling mass of colors. Outwardly, the lights' effect on them was more evident as their eyes were now filled with multi-colored spirals. They were now completely under its spell.

"Very good. It seems that the first part of the plan is now done. And now on to the second part," said the Overseer as he pressed a button on the control panel and a soothing voice entered the entranced Amazons via the headphones.

"Focus on my voice, let nothing else distract you," it told them. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand," replied the Amazons in an emotionless tone.

"You will obey Master Zirconia at all times. He is your lord and master."

"Yes, must obey Zirconia."

"You will look for Pegasus's dream mirror."

"Must look for Pegasus."

"You will admire and respect the Pink Dancer."

"We love the Pink Dancer."

"We love the Pink Dancer."

"We love the Pink Dancer."

"Good, good, good. Now rest girls. Rest until you are needed."

At that command, Junjun and Vesves fell into a dreamless sleep with warm, empty smiles on both of their faces.

The Overseer was pleased at his progress. "Very good. Grand Zirconia will have less problems to deal with. Now I can return to my work." With that, he returned to his computer.

"What I didn't tell them was that Zirconia actually sent the Scouts to me before he had them sorted out," he snickered, reminiscing once again.

**Flashback**

The Overseer was looking something up on a computer while drinking from a cup of water when he received a report on the screen that the conversion on the Sailor Scouts was complete.

He knew that they would be coming to him next. His expertise dealt with sealing the original memories along with what was left of the original personality. A change of clothes through a mirror wouldn't help anything unless you enter right into the most important places of the human body.

Their Hearts and Minds

'_That is my job, and the Scouts should be coming in at any time now,'_ thought the Overseer as the Sailor Scouts appeared in their new leotards.

"Hmmm…without the Sailor Senshi uniforms and those resistant wills of yours, I'd say you look like two completely different sets of people. The thing is, there is always a chance of your original memories resurfacing. And to be honest, I am more worried about the blond one."

"My sensors are detecting a source of very pure energy," muttered the Overseer, looking at his computer's readings, curious as to what could be causing this. "Let's look inside your head, my pretty."

Then he activated the mind reading device so he could go inside Sailor Moon's mind and read her thoughts…

**Serena's Memory**

Zoisite tsked lightly. "Such a pity. Hm hm hm hm. I'll just tell Beryl it was an accident. She won't mind with all seven crystals."

"HOLD IT!" a voice cried out suddenly.

"Who's that?" Zoisite demanded.

She turned around. Sailor Moon and Darien were on the roof. Sailor Moon's quick feet had taken them safely past the flames.

Sailor Moon glared at her. "Takes more than a measly fireball to get rid of Sailor Moon, you slimemeister! You should know that after all this time. I am Sailor Moon, enemy of the Negaverse, and that means YOU!"

Zoisitechuckled. "Ha ha. How ironic. It isn't you that I want, but your pal, Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Moon looked confused. "Oh…Tuxedo Mask? Gimme a break. He's not even here, Zoisite."

Darien spoke up then. "Yes I am."

"No way." Sailor Moon muttered.

"I am Tuxedo Mask!" Darien declared.

Though she didn't want to, she turned. "You are?"

He pulled out a rose. "Mm hmm."

'_He really is Tuxedo Mask. I don't believe it.'_ Sailor Moon thought wildly.

Sure enough, Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Now, each knows the other's identity.

"Of all the…" Sailor Moon sputtered. _'Cranky old Darien my dream hunk? This is gonna take some adjusting to.'_

Tuxedo Mask stepped toward her. "You should get outta here, Sailor Moon. This fight doesn't concern you anymore."

That didn't sit well with her. "Course it concerns me, you kidding? If we stick together, we can beat 'em. Let's do it."

He looked at her seriously. "Sailor Moon, I'VE got to earn those crystals."

She sighed. "I know, so you can find your princess."

He grinned slightly. "Yeah."

"So, Tuxedo Mask, you still interested in fighting for the Rainbow Crystals or not?" Zoisite butted in.

Tuxedo Mask walked past Sailor Moon. "You know I am, but you've got to guarantee a fair fight and Sailor Moon's safety first."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," Zoisite drawled.

Behind Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, a glint can be seen. It's a sharp, deadly ice crystal!

Zoisite smirked. "Well, come on then. Ha ha. Let's get it over with."

Tuxedo Mask gripped his cane tightly. "You're on."

The ice crystal starts to float, then flies straight at Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon sees it…

"WATCH OOOOOUUUUUT!" she screamed…

…too late. It plunged into him.

"NOOOO!" she cried.

He dropped to the ground.

She scrambled to his side. "TUXEDO MASK!"

He reached a hand toward her face. "It's up to you now to get the crystals."

She nodded.

His voice was becoming weaker. "And…I want you to know that I've always been…on your side and always will be…"

His hand fell to the ground as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Tuxedo Mask, no. Please don't go," she begged frantically.

Just then, the other Sailor Scouts arrived.

Sailor Venus gasped, "That's Tuxedo Mask."

"Yeah, but I think we're too late," Sailor Mars murmured quietly.

"Dear Darien, you can't go. You can't," Sailor Moon cried softly as a tear slipped down her cheek. Instead of falling to the ground, the tear began to shine brightly.

And from that came the magic ingredient, her true love.

Malachite is looking over the Rainbow Crystals, when suddenly they fly away.

Back at the tower, the Rainbow Crystals, one by one, begin to join. Red…Indigo…Violet…Green…Yellow…Blue…and Orange. The Imperium Silver Crystal was being reformed.

"Oh! The crystals! They're becoming one!" Luna exclaimed. "The Imperium Silver Crystal!"

Everyone just stands and watches this spectacle. Even Zoisite is mesmerized.

"What happens now?" Artemis asked in wonder.

Luna shook her head. "Don't know. Maybe the Princess will be revealed."

The crystal unites with the Crescent Moon Wand, and Sailor Moon, as if in a trance, stands up. Everyone realizes it immediately.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus cried.

Sailor Mercury gasped, "SHE'S the Moon Princess!"

"Who'd have thought?" Sailor Mars grumbled.

Then, the most astounding thing happened. She became dressed in royal garb. She is indeed the Moon Princess!

Luna's voice was teary. "We've finally found her, Artemis."

Artemisheaved a sigh. "And about time."

_'Hm hm. Me, Serena, a princess? Now this is way past weird,'_ Serena thought to herself.

**End Memory**

"Interesting. So this Silver Crystal is protecting her. Huh, no matter. There are many alternatives to solve this," the Overseer mused as he pointed a laser drill at Serena's mirror, which aimed for Serena's chest where the crystal was located.

The Silver Crystal appeared out of Serena's body and into the hands of the Overseer. _'Perfect this will be a unique power source,'_ he thought as he put it in a small container.

"And now it is time to wake your pretty little eyes up, my beautiful performers," crooned the Overseer, who pressed a button which caused all of the scouts to awaken.

"Ugh what just happened?" Amy moaned.

"My heads feels like it's been hit by a hammer," groaned Raye.

"Something's wrong you guys. I feel as if something special has been taken out of me," Serena rasped, feeling very weak.

"No! I won't give them Pegasus! No matter what, I won't give them Pegasus!" whispered Rini.

Mina, curiously noticing her surroundings through the mirror she was in, noticed the outfit she was wearing. "Everyone! Look at your clothes!"

At Mina's urging, everyone started looking at their outfits. They no longer wore the Sailor Scouts uniforms. Instead what they wore was Dead Moon Circus leotards, all in their respective colors.

"I AM NOT A CIRCUS FREAK!" yelled Lita, who was ready to rip the green two-piece off her body. She was also shocked to discover that they'd had the nerve to put her hair in a bun. She liked her hair long.

Mina had thought that the Dead Moon Circus dressed ridiculously, but now that she is dressed like them she had second thoughts. She liked the ponytail, but hated the red bow on her neck.

Both Amy and Raye felt embarrassed and exposed in the leotards that the Dead Moon Circus had put them in. Raye felt that her red and orange leotard with red shoes made her look like a stripper. And being trapped in a mirror, no less, with a revealing outfit on only proved her point.

Amy, however, was a different story She was personally shocked at her blue bathing-type leotard, but she was dealing with her memories. Her old memories of her being with her friends and family were fading away and new memories of her being a performer for the Dead Moon Circus were starting to develop.

The overseer decided to make his debut. "Welcome to my parlor, Sailor Scouts! Or should I call you former Sailor Scouts since you'll be now working with us?"

"What you mean by that? And why are we dressed like this?" Serena asked pointing at her Goldeen outfit.

"You have all been selected to join the Dead Moon Circus. And sooner or later you will join us. Whether willingly, or as mindless Remulus, the choice is simple, my dears. You will serve Queen Nehellenia one way or another." the Overseer replied.

"Why did she choose us though?" demanded Rini.

"Before she destroyed the Amazon Trio, our Queen learned of your identities and of the one who held the golden light. Normally, she would have destroyed you. But then she decided, what if she could bring you to her side? If she could, then you would be a powerful force for the Dead Moon Circus."

"What do you mean, the one who holds the golden light?" asked Amy curiously.

"Why don't you ask the girl with pink hair? She knows more than you give her credit for," the Overseer laughed at the statement. And the scouts looked at Rini, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well you can tell your Queen to forget it, cause we will never work for you!" Lita growled defiantly.

The Overseer sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. Already your attitudes indicate that you will not be cooperative. Thus it is a good thing I came prepared."

Then he used his mouse to click on the final program, which will finish the job. The computer gave a signal, indicating it was ready to go. "Now who should we start on first?" he mumbled, wondering which scout should be first choice. He took a good long look at all of them, trying to decide which one to try it on.

He noticed that Amy seemed to be getting her new memories earlier than expected, so he decided to try it on her.

"How about you _AQUAGIRL_?"

"Who in the world is _AQUAGIRL_?" Amy asked, very much confused.

"That's the name I have given you. In fact, I have given you all different names."

"WHAT?" shouted the Sailor Scouts.

"What do think we are, dolls for your amusement you sick freak?" Lita sneered in disgust.

"Yeah! The moment we bust out of the mirrors we are going to kick everyone's butt, starting with you!" Raye snarled angrily.

"Guys, where are Artemis, Luna and Diana?" asked Rini, worried for the cats.

"Rini's right, they're not with us," said Serena, wondering what happened to them.

"You mean those cats who were captured along with you? They are being taken care of properly, which is what will happen to all members of the Dead Moon Circus once they join us," the Overseer announced jovially.

"We will never join you! NEVER!" Serena cried in determination.

"As you wish," the Overseer sighed. "But I have a question. How would you feel if you found out that someone close to you was keeping secrets?"

At that remark, Serena snapped, "What do you mean?"

He grinned evilly. "Has it ever occurred to you that someone knew more about Pegasus that she was letting on? That she cared for him, talked to him, and asked him for comfort in times of need? Do you know who I am talking about?"

All of the Scouts looked at Rini, who was struggling at this point to keep her composure.

"Could it be…Rini?" Serena whispered in realization.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!" the Overseer cheered. "Finally she knows the truth! But don't fret, my dear. Our Queen won't kill you. You'll find yourself having a much more happy life with us."

"NO! I WANNA GO HOME! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! YOU CAN'T!" Rini screamed, clearly scared

"You won't get away with this," growled Serena.

"What exactly am I getting away with? I have not only the Silver Crystal, but also the Sailor Scouts devices and brooches as well. Think I'm lying? Look for yourself." And he showed them the Silver Crystal as well as the Sailor Scouts devices and brooches.

All of the Scouts were shocked.

"We can't transform without those," Raye whispered.

"Not to worry, once you're on our side our queen will provide you with new devices of her own," he told them. "But enough talk. First it's time to name each of you."

He pressed the A button on the computer, and stage lights appeared showcasing the mirrors.

He then got out of his seat and went to the mirrors that contained the scouts. The first mirror he went to was Serena's mirror.

"Serena Tsukino, you will no longer be known as Sailor Moon. By the order of our Queen Nehellenia, you will go by the name _MOON ANGEL."_

After he named Serena he went toward Amy's mirror.

"Amy Mizuno, your knowledge and love of swimming come hand and hand. Therefore, you are given the name _AQUAGIRL_."

Once he was done naming Amy he went toward Raye.

"Raye Hino, your fiery spirit will live to serve the Dead Moon. For that reason I give you the name _FIRE KNIGHT._"

When the Overseer got to Lita's mirror she was banging on the glass, determined to get out.

"Come on! Come on you sick pervert! Let me out of this stupid mirror and I'll give you a good name!" Lita yelled furiously.

"Lita Kino, you have great anger in you, but don't know how to master it. A good name for you is _Lighting Knight_."

He left Lita's mirror and her screams and headed for Mina, who just blushed.

"As for you, Mina Aino, since you represent Love it is only fitting that you be called _Love Warrior_."

Mina continued to blush as the Overseer kept on walking.

"And now, last, but not least. You are the one who's always hiding secrets from your teammates. What would a good name be for you?"

Rini didn't say a word to the Overseer.

"Don't want to say anything to me? Very well! We'll play it your way then! I looked through your memories, and I know of your desire to become a lady. So I created a personality where you wanted to stay young and happy."

"W-What" said Rini, shocked at what he was saying.

"Pegasus seems to be the inspiration behind your hopes and dreams, and that is what is going to possibly destroy us," replied the Overseer.

"So you're going to destroy her beautiful dream?" cried Serena, outraged.

"No. Instead we are going give this young lady the life she truly wants."

Heading to the Computer he said, "Allow me to demonstrate." And when he pressed a button Rini felt a strange sensation surge through her mind as the world around her began to spin. She put her hands to her head, trying to make the noise stop. Then all of a sudden she found herself on a stage with an audience sitting before it.

**SWAN LAKE **by Tchaikovsky began playing, and she started doing ballet.

The more she danced, the more she enjoyed it. Rini saw the looks in the eyes of her audience; adoration, love, and respect.

She began to think less of Pegasus and more of dancing on stage, more of pleasing the crowd, and more of serving her Queen Nehellenia.

'_Dance. I must dance for Queen Nehellenia,'_ thought Rini, as she had new memories of joining the circus, when she was young and practicing her potential, until she was selected by her Queen.

As the music stopped and Rini bowed the audience applauded wildly.

Back in the Overseer's lab, Rini was sleeping in her mirror with a smile on her face.

"I know the perfect name for you, _The Pink Dancer_. It's perfect for your dream," said the Overseer. Then he turned to the rest of the scouts.

"And now it's time to give you a little bit of incentive to join us." As he pressed the enter button, all of the scouts started to moan as their memories began to become mixed and garbled.

Serena kept moaning, unable to take the pain from the conversion. Now her memories were in a strange, jumbled mess. She had no idea which were real and which weren't. She was even growing increasingly uncertain of her own name and was forced to reassure herself of who she was.

"I am Sailor Moon! I am Sailor Moon! N-no…I am Moon Angel! I am Moon Angel!"

The rest of the scouts were having difficulty as well, as their spirits refused to be converted with their minds. The Overseer took notice of this.

"They will all be brain dead before we're even finished at the rate they're going. There's only one option. Back to artificial sleep you go my pretties!" And he put them all in a deep sleep.

'_Okay, I tried to reason with you girls,'_ the Overseer thought to himself_. 'But you insist on being resistant, fine then! I'll play your game, my pretties. I'll play.'_

He then began the memory altering program on all of the scouts and sealed their original personalities so that they wouldn't be resistant any longer.

Once he was done, he pressed a button to transport the mirrors out. The mirrors then dissolved and delivered all of the scouts to their new tents. Serena's tent was white. Amy's was blue. Raye's was red. Mina's was orange. Lita's was dark green. And Rini's was pink. They all slept in their tents as their new memories got settled in.

**End Flashback**

'_Yes those girls will be something, if their old memories don't come back,'_ thought the Overseer as he sipped his coffee.

**Hello everybody Raxius here well while working on my Indepedence fic I succesfully created another chapter of Sailor Scouts Captured by the Dead Moon Circus however I ran into a snag. My writer TTY7 decided to bail on me and due to my impatiance somewhat Thoughtful Tikal to lend any more assitance.**

**But thankfully I managed to find a new author named PrincessSerienty1976 also a Sailor Moon fan I want to kindly welcome her to this fanfic and hope that knowledge will be used to make this fanfic even better.**

**The overseer is an OC {Orginal Charcter} that I made Trainer Z was supposed to be an Oc character but Thoughtful Tikal changed him to the Boxing Kangaroo using a different name. And yes I am aware of the fact that she put Tigerseye in for it to make sense despite the fact that he got purified. So for consistency's sake consider it a cameo.**

**During my trip to Orlando I was thinking about doing this but the thing is the last time I tried to offered a challenge no one came up. So what I was thinking I was thinking that that I was going to offer a challenge to fanfic authors to make a Sailor Moon Story using only this storyline. Don't get it please let me explain I would like for you to take the storyline of the Sailor Scouts being captured by the Dead Moon Circus and frankly make your own damn story with it. **

**The reason why I did was because I thought it hasn't been done before and needed to give a place to shine. **

**I'm asking you all of you to make a story based on this concept .**

**Someone of you may just have only Rini joing the Dead Moon Circus.**

**Or you may just agree with me and say "The hell with this man I'm taking the whole set" Though not the whole set if you count in Uranus, Neptune, Saturn but pretty much the whole group if you want to though that's fine.**

**I may not be popular around here but I'm asking the people who do take the time to read my fics to think about this.**

Until Next time

Raxius Over and out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Scouts Captured by the Dead Moon Circus 9

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. Toei own all affilations with them.

On with the Show

Special Thanks goes to PrincessSerenity1976 for writing this fic.

On with the show

Queen Nehellenia stared out through the shimmering glass of the mirror that she had been imprisoned in for so long. How she hated this exile that she had been forced into! She was a beautiful and powerful queen! She didn't deserve to be treated in such a way! She should be in the outside world, ruling and living her life in a way that befitted her station.

Her long, pointed, crimson fingernails clinked against the unforgiving glass as she looked out over the circus that was home to her loyal subjects, those who were fighting to free her. Well, they were attempting to anyway. The persistent failures of the Amazon Trio had brought morale down for a while and the loss of several noble Remluses had struck fear into those remaining. But all of that was about to change.

The thought of her newest acquisitions made her lips curve up into a smile that would have been considered beautiful if it weren't for the calculating glint in her cat-like eyes.

Wondering how the newest additions to her little circus were doing, especially one in particular, she called out, "Zirconia! You have been summoned!"

A few seconds later there was a muted flash of light as the tiny ringmaster appeared before her mirror. His already hunched over body bent even more as he bowed to her.

"You called for me, your majesty?" he asked in a reverent tone.

"I did," Nehellenia replied smoothly. "I wish to inquire how our newest members are adapting to their new positions."

"Very well, my queen," Zirconia replied. "I was afraid at first that there would be trouble. Sailor Moon in particular proved to be quite stubborn. But once The Overseer was done with them they became as docile as kittens. They seem to be enjoying their new duties and I believe that they will be wonderful additions to her majesty's court, especially the little one."

Nehellenia's ears perked with interest, but her expression betrayed none of that interest to Zirconia. "Ah, yes! The little pink haired one. How is she fairing with the Amazon Quartet?"

"She accepted her new life as The Pink Dancer with very little difficulty, my queen," Zirconia told her. Then his face turned a little apprehensive. "But there was a slight problem with the Amazons. Cerecere and Pallapalla agreed to the ruling that she join them with only minimal fuss, but I'm afraid that I had to send Junjun and Vesves to The Overseer for some…modifications."

"I see," the queen mused. "Well, you do whatever has to be done, Zirconia. I want the little one to be part of their team. I think she is just what they need."

Zirconia nodded enthusiastically. "I couldn't agree with you more, your majesty. The Pink Dancer is a lovely addition to their group. I watched her earlier as she danced and she nearly took my breath away with her grace and elegance. In fact, it got me to thinking. I know you said that you wanted those hateful Amazon girls to take over the search for Pegasus now that the Trio is gone, and I think that The Pink Dancer should be included in that mission as well. I believe that she just might be the one who could help us locate that annoying flying horse."

A secretive smile turned up Nehellenia's lips as she mulled this over. Finally she replied. "Yes, I believe you may be right. Very well, Zirconia, give the order for them to start searching for the person who holds the golden dream mirror in which Pegasus resides. And I want you to put The Pink Dancer in charge of the operation."

Zirconia bowed low. "It will be done as you request, my queen." Then he disappeared once more.

Nehellenia spun away from the glass, her long, dark, wavy hair swirling around her. She strode regally to her throne and settled herself comfortably on it as her small smile grew. She looked toward where the body of a young man with silvery white hair hung suspended from the ceiling, tied up in what appeared to be thickly woven spider's web. A golden horn protruded from his head from between his tousled locks.

"Soon, Helios," she whispered. "It won't be much longer now and I'll have you where I want you. You see, I already know inside whose dream you are hiding. And I have her right in the palm of my hand. It's only a matter of time."

"Where is everyone?" Serena muttered as she made her way through the massive main tent of the circus in search of her fellow senshi. She had woken up a short time before and had gone to each one of their tents to find them empty.

She ground her teeth together in irritation. If she didn't come across someone soon she was going to go back to her tent and curl back up with that black haired hottie that she had spent such a magical night with.

'_Darien,' _she thought dreamily. Just thinking of his name caused goosebumps to break out over her skin. She had left him behind in her bed to sleep off the aftereffects of the love potion that she had drugged him with. Mina had warned her that he would probably sleep for a good long while once it wore off, so she'd figured that it was a good time to slip away and make sure that Zirconia didn't have any new orders for her and the rest of the group.

That was if she could find her friends. She heard voices nearby and stuck her head through a gap in the canvas of the tent to peer into a room.

Several Remluses were in there, and they all turned to look at her in surprise at her intrusion.

"Um…hi" she said uncertainly when they all fell silent. "I was just wondering if any of you had seen any of the senshi around."

None of them said a word. They just stared at her as if she were an alien from another planet.

After several long, tension filled seconds, Serena snapped sarcastically, "I take that as a no. I'm sooo sorry that I bothered you. You can go back to your chicken clucking now." And she withdrew her head.

"Idiotic Remluses," she grumbled under her breath. "No wonder they're at the bottom of the food chain around here. I doubt if all of them together would form one complete brain."

Then she heard another voice, a familiar one that made her smile. She followed it until she reached another opening that led into a small room.

"Really, you three!" Mina was fussing as she leaned over a cot. "I know that training is important in order for us to perform at our best. After all, we are a top-notch organization around here. But I think you may have gone just the teensiest bit overboard."

"Hmph!" a male voice huffed. "Tell it to those two hellcats! I was going to go easy on them until they decided to go all out. I couldn't let a challenge like that go unanswered."

Then a female voice barked a laugh. "Ha! I didn't see it as being that much of a challenge! You're just mad because I managed to knock you on your ass…more than once I might add."

A childish voice piped up then. "Mommy's right, daddy! She did get you good!"

"Nobody was asking you, you little brat!" the male voice growled.

"All right, that's enough!" Mina said firmly. "Let's save the aggression for when we're working. Right now the three of need to rest up."

Serena stepped inside the room and walked over to where Mina was crouched down to look over her shoulder.

"Wow! What happened to them?" she asked when she saw Artemis, Luna, and Diana all laying on cushions on the cot while Mina was busy dabbing their multiple wounds with an antiseptic soaked cotton ball.

Startled by the unexpected voice, Mina looked up. But her look of surprise quickly melted away to a smile when she saw Serena. "Oh, nothing too much. Trainer Z was just training them for a new routine and they got a little overenthusiastic about it. They'll be fine after a little rest."

"Ooo! How adorable!" Serena squealed as she took in the joey boxing outfits that the kitties were wearing. She swept Luna up into her arms, ignoring the cat's pained hiss, and hugged her close. "They are absolutely the cutest little things that I have ever seen!"

Finally realizing that Luna was moaning in discomfort, Serena giggled. "Oops! Sorry!" and laid her back down.

A giggle escaped Mina as well as she reached for a bandage to put over a particularly nasty scratch Artemis was sporting on his face. "So how did last night go? Did my love potion do the trick?"

A fiery blush crept up Serena's cheeks as she thought back over the magical night she spent in Darien's arms. "Uh, yeah, it worked like a dream."

"Oh my!" Mina cackled in glee. "It must have been good indeed to make you blush like that. I never doubted it, of course. Between my love potion and Darien's ripped, sexy body, I was sure that you would have a happy ending."

Serena slapped her hands to her burning cheeks. "Mina!"

"Oh, okay!" Mina laughed. "I won't tease you anymore about it. But I do have to say that I'm surprised to see you up and around. I figured you wouldn't be able to walk after having such a wild night."

Serena growled low in her throat and spun on her heel to leave. "Just forget that I was even here!"

Mina jumped up and ran to hug her friend enthusiastically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise to drop the subject. Please, please, please don't be mad at me!"

Serena shook her head and grinned. It was impossible for her to stay mad at her fellow blonde for long. "I'm not mad. Now where is everyone else hiding out today?"

"Hmm…" Mina mused for a moment. "When I saw them earlier Amy and Raye said that they were going to practice and Lita was heading to the bar."

Serena nodded. "That sounds like them. Has Master Zirconia been around today?"

"I saw him briefly earlier," Mina replied. "But it was only for a moment. I think he was on his way to see," her voice dropped to a reverent whisper, "the queen."

Serena felt a wave of that same reverence flow through her at the mention of their queen, the benevolent monarch who had saved her and her friends from such a hellish existence and adopted them as if they were her own. They owed her so much.

"Let's go find the others," Serena said softly after her moment of reflection.

They left the kitties in the sick room to recuperate and struck out to find their friends. It wasn't long before the soft sound of rhythmic thumps and a snapping, crackling noise reached their ears.

They rounded a corner and found themselves in one of the smaller arenas that the members of the circus used for practice. The source of the sounds they heard was quickly identified when they saw Raye.

She was the perfect picture of grace and skill as she launched herself across the ring in a series of cartwheels and back handsprings. As she reached the other side where a large ring blazed with fire, she jumped up into the air, completing a double back flip in midair as she passed through the burning ring. She landed lightly on her feet, completely untouched by the flames.

Serena and Mina broke into applause at her performance, making the dark haired girl start in surprise. But when she saw who her admirers were she smiled and dropped into a low curtsey.

"Bravo!" Mina cheered with a laugh.

Raye waved a dismissive hand as she walked over to join them. "What can I say? I can't help it that I'm so talented."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Modest as always I see, Pyro."

Raye's violet eyes snapped in irritation. "What are you doing slinking around here anyway? I figured you'd be busy shaking the sheets with your new boy toy. Don't tell me that you're tired of him already."

"Ix-nay on the sex talk," Mina hissed to Raye and made a slashing movement across her throat with her hand in an attempt to tell the fiery one to keep her trap shut.

But the damage was already done. Serena's eyes fired off blue sparks as she glared at Raye. "Is my private life going to be the number one topic for discussion today?"

"Private!" Raye snorted. "There is nothing private about what's going on between you and tall, dark, and handsome. You made sure of that when you asked Master Zirconia if you could keep him in front of all of us. And then you swiped that bottle of champagne from the bar last night to take back to your tent, so it was pretty obvious what you had planned."

Serena stomped her foot as she screeched, "Yes! I had sex last night! I had phenomenal, mind blowing, make your toes curl up in your shoes sex with what has to be the sexiest man ever to be born in the history of the world! There! Are you two happy now?"

Raye and Mina stared at her silently for several seconds before collapsing into giggles.

"Omigosh!" Mina panted hysterically. "Look at her face! I didn't think anyone could turn that red!"

"She looks like she's going to spontaneously combust at any moment!" Raye gasped.

Serena crossed her arms and frowned at her friends. "I'm glad to see that I am such a source of amusement for everyone."

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss!" Raye quipped as she looped one of her arms through Serena's. "If the night was that good then you should be in a better mood. Now chill out before we drag up over to Amy's pool and push you in."

"You two are so mean to me!" Serena pouted, wrinkling her nose at them.

Mina sighed dramatically as she took Serena's other arm in hers. "Yes, but you love us for it."

Serena's lips twitched as she fought back a grin, but she lost the fight and began to giggle. "I must be a glutton for punishment, but I think you might be right."

The other two girls joined her in her laughter, and together they made their way over toward the large pool on the other side of the tent.

Amy's blue head was streaking through the water as she raced two of the circus's trained seals. Though she was a strong and fast swimmer, she was only human and not quite able to beat the animals that were made for life in the water.

The two seals reached the end of the pool several seconds before she did and jumped out of the water and onto the edge where they made sounds of victory as they clapped their flippers together.

Amy laughed as she reached the edge and pulled herself up out of the water to sit between her swimming companions. She patted each of them on the head. "Thank you for the race. It was a wonderful challenge."

"Amy, Amy, Amy," Raye chided. "You are probably the only person I know that could accept defeat so gracefully."

Amy shook her head vigorously, sending a shower of water droplets flying from her short hair. "I'm not accepting defeat. I'm just acknowledging the fact that challengers forced me to perform at my best. Isn't that what our training is for, to be at our best?"

"Well said, Amy!" Serena cheered. "We must always strive to do our best. This circus is our home, and we owe it to our queen and Master Zirconia to give them our all."

Mina clapped her hands together. "Spoken like our ringleader should speak!"

Serena's face flushed a little at the compliment. "Yes, well, even the Dark Moon Senshi deserve a little down time every now and then. You said that Lita was at the bar, right Mina? I say we all go join her and have some fun for a while."

"I figured that you would go back to your tent if you were looking for a little fun," Raye said slyly.

"Raye!" Serena wailed.

Amy snickered, but kept her comments to herself. She stood up and wrapped a towel around her before tossing a couple of fish from a nearby bucket to the seals. Then she joined the girls she thought of as her sisters. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Rini smiled as she glided across the stage. The music of The Sleeping Beauty Waltz swelled around her as she twirled gracefully, feeling lighter than air. There was truly no better feeling than when she dancing. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered. There was only her, the music, and her audience.

Two members of the newly renamed Amazon Sico watched their newest member with appreciative expressions.

"She really is good, isn't she?" Cerecere commented quietly.

Pallapalla sighed dreamily. "She looks just like one of my dolls that has come to life."

Cerecere smirked. "Yeah, but you can't rip her head off like you would one of them."

"True," Pallapalla mumbled. "Old Zircy wouldn't be happy if I did that."

A snort left Cerecere. "I wonder where that old windbag is anyway. He's usually come to yell at us at least three times by now."

"Cranky old fart!" Pallapalla pouted. "He's always so moody. Maybe he's with Junjun and Vesves and giving them a hard time. They sure made him really mad before."

Cerecere shook her head. "Well the two of them should have kept their mouths shut instead of losing their tempers. I wasn't crazy about the idea of adding a new member to our group either. We've always been the Amazon Quartet. But I'm not stupid enough to go against Old Zirconia's ruling, especially when it comes directly from the queen."

"Pallapalla's not stupid either!" her blue haired companion asserted strongly. Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "But do you think that Junjun and Vesves are okay?"

"Who knows," Cerecere replied with a shrug. "I sure hope so. I don't think that the queen would allow them to be hurt, but you know what happened the Trio when they did wrong."

Both Amazon's shuddered at the thought.

"What are you horrid, nasty little girls over here whispering about?" a harsh voice demanded as Zirconia appeared before them.

"Noth…nothing, Master Zirconia!" Cerecere stammered immediately.

Pallapalla fixed a bright smile onto her face. "We were just watching The Pink Dancer practice."

Zirconia turned toward the stage, and for a moment his wrinkled face softened just a little. "She is amazing, isn't she?" Then he seemed to get control of himself. "Anyway, I have a job for you girls."

Cerecere and Pallapalla's eyes widened. "A job for us?" they asked together.

"That's what I said, you silly girls!" Zirconia snapped. Just then, the music ended, and he motioned toward Rini. "Come join us, Pink Dancer. This concerns you as well."

Rini whirled toward them on the tips of her toes, the lightweight skirt of her ballet leotard fluttering around her thighs. She dropped into a low curtsey as she reached them. "Yes, Master Zirconia?"

He gifted her with a rare smile. "Queen Nehellenia wishes for the three of you to go out and continue looking for Pegasus. Search through dream mirrors until you find the golden one that holds that infernal flying beast and then bring it back here."

Cerecere looked shocked. "You want just the three of us to go? But what about Junjun and Vesves?"

Zirconia leveled a stern look on her. "They will not be joining you at this time. That isn't a problem, is it?"

"Nope, nope, Zircy!" Pallapalla sang quickly. "Just leave it to us!"

Zirconia's eyes narrowed on them for a moment. "The Pink Dancer will be in charge of this operation, so follow her lead." He turned back to Rini. "You can handle this, can't you, my dear?"

She gave him a blinding smile. "Yes sir, Master Zirconia! It will be my honor to serve you."

Zirconia appeared pleased. "You have your orders then. Go! Find Pegasus!"

All three girls nodded as their circus balls appeared before them. In a flash their circus clothes changed into dresses that would make them blend in with the ordinary people. Rini wore pink, while Cerecere was dressed in yellow and Pallapalla was in blue. In another flash of light they disappeared.

They reappeared moments later in a side alley of the busy shopping district of downtown Juuban.

"So what's our plan, oh fearless leader?" Cerecere asked in a slightly mocking tone as they peeked carefully around the corner of a building.

"Hmm…" Rini mused as she surveyed the crowds of people coming and going from the shops and hurrying down the sidewalk. "There are so many to choose from. But we know that Pegasus will only hide inside of someone that has a beautiful dream, so we need to look for people that look happy. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves either, so we need to do this as quietly as possible. When we see someone who could be a possible target we'll follow them until they are alone and then we'll strike."

Pallapalla smirked and waved a hand. "Lead the way."

It seemed simple enough, but a few hours later they were all ready to scream in frustration. They had checked the dream mirrors of what felt like a hundred people, and there was still no sign of Pegasus anywhere. The sun was beginning to go down and the crowd was starting to thin out as people made their way home.

"I thought for sure that she would be the one," Cerecere complained as they slipped out of a bridal shop where they had left a lady lying unconscious in a fitting room. "I figured that a woman shopping for a wedding dress would have a dream beautiful enough to hold Pegasus."

"We also thought the same thing about the happy children we checked on the playground, and those silly girls we found at the bookstore squealing over those magazines with the movie stars in them, and all the people before them," Pallapalla sighed. Then she perked up a bit. "Hey! What about him? He looks promising."

She was pointing to a young man who was nearby, buying a bouquet of flowers from one of the vendors. He had a soft, dreamy smile on his face and looked to be a man that was deeply in love.

Cerecere eyed him intently. "He looks like he could be worth a shot. What do you think, Pink Dancer?"

Rini started like she had been suddenly jerked awake and looked toward where the other two were pointing. She nodded slowly. "He looks happy. He could be the one. Let's follow him."

"Hey! What's with you?" Cerecere asked Rini as they began trailing after the man. "You seem like you've been distracted for a while now."

Pallapalla nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Earlier you were jabbering away like a chatterbox, now you're all quiet. Why did you get so quiet, Pink Dancer?"

"It's nothing," Rini mumbled. She didn't understand it herself, but it seemed like the longer they were in this town, the more familiar it became to her. She felt like she had been here before, but she knew that she couldn't have been. She had been with the circus since she was a very little girl. She didn't even remember her life before the circus. All she knew was her love of dancing.

"Ooo, here's our chance!" Cerecere said as their intended target ducked down an alley to take a short cut.

"Oh! Can I take this one?" Pallapalla squealed as she bounced excitedly. "Cerecere got to do the last one."

Rini waved a hand at her. "Be my guest."

"Yay!" Pallapalla cheered as they followed him into the alley. Her blue circus ball appeared before her and a long billiard stick materialized in her hand. She took aim at his back. "Here we go!"

She shot the ball and it sped like a bullet down the alley. It hit the young man right between the shoulder blades, but he only gasped sharply as his dream mirror popped out of his chest before he crumpled to the ground.

Pallapalla and Cerecere ran to inspect the mirror.

"Ohhh…" Pallapalla fumed angrily. "It's just another normal dream mirror! There's no Pegasus hiding inside him."

"He looked so promising too," Cerecere commiserated as she let the mirror float back down to be absorbed back into the man's body. "Oh well! I guess we're moving on."

"Hey! Where's Pink Dancer?" Pallapalla cried suddenly.

Cerecere's head whipped around, looking for the pink haired girl. Zirconia would have their heads if they lost her. She sighed in relief as she spotted her at the end of the alley. "Whew! There she is. I was worried there for a minute."

"Me too!" Pallapalla agreed as they hurried toward her. "Hey! Whatcha doin?" she asked as they reached her side.

Rini's eyes were focused on the building across the street. It was an ice cream parlor. But for some reason she felt an unusually strong feeling pulling her toward it.

"I don't know," she mumbled softly. "I just have this feeling…I'm going to check it out."

She walked across the street toward the ice cream shop. And once she was standing on the sidewalk before it, a strange vision entered her head.

_She clung tightly to the hand of a tall, dark haired young man as they stood in front of the same store. "Hey, Darien, can we get some ice cream, please?"_

_He smiled down at her. "Sure thing, kiddo!"_

"_Ooo…" a blonde haired teenage girl squealed from the other side of him. "I want triple chocolate chunk, strawberry bubble gum, and cookies and cream!"_

_She rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Nobody asked you, blimp!"_

She snapped out of the vision and shook her head. Where had that come from? It couldn't be real. Her stomach growled hungrily as she looked through the window and saw a little boy happily munching on a chocolate ice cream cone.

That's what was wrong with her! She was hungry! That was why she was seeing crazy things in her head. She hadn't eaten since early that morning and then had danced for hours after that. Now she had been out here searching for Pegasus all afternoon without stopping and she was starving.

"What are you doing?" Cerecere demanded as she pushed the door of the shop open.

Rini turned and raked her with a contemptuous glare. "I'm hungry, so I'm going to get me an ice cream. Is that okay with you?"

Cerecere looked questioningly at Pallapalla. They both shrugged before following Rini inside.

Rini stood before the glass display, staring in awe at the selection before her. There had to be at least fifty different flavors of ice cream there. How could anyone make up their mind which one to choose?

She was debating between rocky road and fudge ripple when a soft voice spoke up behind her. "Rini? Is that you?"

She turned around slowly, but before she could see who had spoken she found herself caught up in a tight hug.

"Oh! It is you!" the voice squealed excitedly in her ear. "I knew it was! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! You haven't been to school, so I thought you might be sick or something. I was going to go by your house and check on you later, but here you are."

Rini drew in a deep breath as she finally found herself released from the crushing embrace, but the breath froze in her lungs a moment later when she finally got a good look at her attacker.

It was a girl that appeared to be about the same age as she was. Her light purple hair was swept back into a bun, but pieces of it had come loose to frame a delicate face with large blue eyes. There was something familiar about this girl.

"Excuse us, kid. Is there something we can help you with?" Cerecere demanded as she and Pallapalla tried to get between Rini and this unknown girl.

The girl glared at them. "Excuse yourselves! I'm trying to have a conversation with my best friend, if you don't mind!"

"Ooo, she's a Little Miss Smarty-pants, isn't she? Maybe we can have a little fun with her," Pallapalla cackled.

"Rini, what's going on?" the girl asked uncertainly.

Rini studied her closely. While she felt a tug of familiarity toward her, she couldn't help but notice that the girl had an open, cheerful personality. She was just the kind of person that Pegasus might take refuge in. It was definitely worth investigating.

She pasted a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong. Why don't we go outside where we can talk without so many people around."

"Um…sure," the girl replied as she cast suspicious looks toward the Amazons before heading toward the door.

"Hang back a little bit and give me a moment with her," Rini murmured to her companions. "I think this girl just might be a prime candidate to be the one holding Pegasus. Wait for my signal."

Cerecere and Pallapalla nodded and watched as Rini followed the girl outside. They waited a minute before following as well.

"Rini! What in the world is going on?" the girl demanded as soon as they were on the sidewalk. "Who are those two creepy girls you're with and where have you been?"

Rini just smiled secretively and began walking, forcing the girl to follow her. She led her to a nearby alley before she turned to face her. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else. I am The Pink Dancer from The Dead Moon Circus, not Rini."

The girl began to laugh. "Yeah right! And I'm Mary Poppins! Stop with the teasing already!"

Rini shook her head. "I'm not teasing. I've never seen you before in my life."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Okay, if that's how you want to play it. But I know that nobody else in this town has hair quite like yours or wears it in that particular style, except your cousin, but she's a blonde. Now your name is Rini and my name is Melanie, and we have been friends for a long time. Does that ring any bells?"

Rini looked amused. This girl was witty and funny. A part of her wished that what she was saying were true. She could easily picture herself being friends with a girl like this. It would almost be a shame if she were the one that was hiding Pegasus, because it would mean taking her life. But she had her duty to her queen and the rest of her circus family.

"No. I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied softly. "But there is something that I need from you." She motioned to Cerecere and Pallapalla, who were waiting at the end of the alley.

"What!" Melanie shrieked as the two, slightly older girls appeared behind her. "What are you doing? What do you want?"

In a flash, Rini and the Amazons changed into their circus uniforms, making Melanie gasp.

Rini's pink circus ball appeared in front of her and a pole materialized in her hand. "I need to take a peek inside your dreams," she said before she smacked the ball hard toward Melanie.

"Rini!" Melanie cried as the ball slammed into her chest. Her dream mirror emerged in a bright flash of light.

The cry, combined with the flash, caused another vision to spring to life in Rini's head.

_A man with long silver hair and a black crescent on his forehead stood before her chuckling. Then crackling dark energy flew from his fingers toward her._

"_Rini!" a voice yelled as she was shoved out of the way of the attack. Then a shrill scream pierced the air._

_She looked up to see that Melanie had been the one to push her out of the way, and now she had fallen victim to the attack that had been meant for her._

_As Melanie's body fell limply to the floor she turned to glare at the man. "How dare you!" she screamed at him. "How dare you hurt my friend!"_

"Hey, Pink Dancer! It looks like this one is a bust too," Pallapalla's voice jerked her back to the present.

She blinked her eyes and looked up. Sure enough, there was an ordinary dream mirror floating above Melanie's unconscious body.

"Dang!" Cerecere grumbled. "And I was hoping that this girl would be the one. She's kinda annoying."

"So what should we do with her?" Pallapalla asked.

Cerecere snorted. "Who cares! Just leave the brat there."

"No!" Rini exclaimed suddenly. She didn't know why, but the thought of leaving this girl lying on the cold, hard concrete made her very sad. She gently took the dream mirror in her hands and returned it to Melanie's body.

"Look!" Cerecere snapped. "I don't know about you two, but I'm tired and hungry and I'm ready for this job to be over. Just leave the girl there. She'll wake up in a little while and be on her way."

"That makes sense," Pallapalla agreed.

"No!" Rini said again in a firm voice. "I'm sending her to Master Zirconia."

"Wh…what!" Cerecere sputtered. "Are you crazy or something? You can't just send her to the circus."

Rini's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah! Just watch me!" Melanie disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"That probably wasn't a smart thing for her to do," Pallapalla whispered to Cerecere.

"Oh well! It's not our problem. Let old Zirconia handle her," Cerecere replied flippantly.

Rini dusted her hands together as her ballet leotard changed back into her pink dress. "Come on, you two. There's still time for us to check out a few more people before we head back."

Lita snickered as Serena walked back into the bar for the circus employees. "I see that you're alone. Don't tell me that the guy is still sleeping."

Raye snorted. "Obviously he must be if Serena is here. If he were awake she would probably be busy getting her groove on."

"Not funny!" Serena growled as she slid onto the stool next to Mina. "What was in that potion you gave me anyway, illegal sleeping pills or something?"

Mina shook her head. "I warned you that he would sleep for a long time after the potion wore of. I didn't think it would be quite this long though. You must have really rocked his world in order to tire him out that much."

Serena blushed violently and took a hasty sip of the drink that the Remlus bartender had placed in front of her. "That's none of your business," she muttered. Then she leaned back with a smile. "I feel like we have been so lazy today. Lita, have you even left this bar at all today?"

The brunette grinned and knocked back a healthy slug of her drink. "Nope! It's been kinda boring actually; at least until you girls came to join me. I was hoping to see a little action today."

"Well you didn't hear it from me," Amy began in a conspiratorial whisper. "But when I went to go change clothes earlier I overheard a couple of Remluses talking. It seems that Zirconia has a new little pet that he put in charge of the Amazon Quartet. He's calling them the Amazon Sico now and he sent them out today to look for Pegasus."

"Puh-leeze! Like that bunch of little girls could accomplish anything!" Lita retorted. "I wish he would send us out to do something. I could use the exercise."

A snort left Serena. "You probably should have taken some time to practice. After all practice makes perfect."

"Have no fear, my faithful ringleader," Lita declared loftily. "I could do my routine flawlessly in my sleep. There's not a tightrope or a trapeze that could get the best of me."

The sound of a commotion from out in the main part of the tent caught the girls' attention, so they wandered out from the bar to see what all the ruckus was about.

A Remlus was coming in from outside, carrying a young, purple haired girl in his arms.

Zirconia appeared a moment later, muttering under his breath, "What is that girl thinking by sending her here? Oh well, we better put her in a mirror until we find out why The Pink Dancer wants her here."

The girl in the Remlus's arms moaned as her eyes blinked open. When she saw Zirconia and the Remlus and realized that she was inside a circus tent, she began kicking and screaming.

"Put me down! Let me go, you freak!" she screeched. "What happened to me? How did I get here?" She tried to fight her way out of the tight arms around her, but the Remlus had a firm grip on her.

"Hey, Master Zirconia! Do you need some help?" Lita asked eagerly, her eyes shining at the prospect of terrorizing someone, even if it was just a little girl.

Zirconia waved her off. "No, no, we've got everything under control. You girls return to whatever you were doing."

"Well that bites!" Lita grumbled as she turned back into the bar. The other girls followed her as the young girl's screams faded into the distance.

Zirconia led the Remlus into a chamber that held several mirrors and pointed to the closest one. "Put her in that one. That will hold her until we decided what to do with her."

The Remlus nodded and headed toward the mirror.

Melanie screamed louder when she realized what he was going to try to do. When he adjusted his grip on her, she attempted to slip down and away, but the Remlus caught her before she'd managed to wiggle more than a couple of inches. He pushed her against the glass of the mirror, and she gasped when she felt it give like the surface of a pond and she sank inside.

She banged on the glass furiously, but although it had been soft only a moment before, it was now as hard as steel. "Let me out, you monsters!" she cried.

"Sleep!" Zirconia commanded as he waved his staff toward the mirror. He breathed a sigh of relief as the girl fell immediately asleep. She was a loud one.

"Now to wait and see what my dear little dancer has planned for you," he murmured as he studied the sleeping girl.

He didn't have long to wait. Less than an hour later The Pink Dancer appeared before him. He softened a little as he looked at her, but forced himself to remain stern. After all, she had failed in her mission.

He growled angrily. "I send you out to locate Pegasus, and instead you send me a girl that possesses an ordinary dream mirror. Explain yourself!"

Rini looked up, her eyes teary and her lips trembling. "I'm sorry, Master Zirconia. We really did try to find the person that holds Pegasus. We really did. I thought this girl might be the one, and she wasn't. But I didn't want to leave her behind."

Understanding lit Zirconia's face. "Ah! You like her, don't you?"

"Yes," Rini whispered as she stared toward the mirror Melanie was encased in.

"And now that you've brought her here, what do you plan to do with her?" Zirconia asked.

"I want to keep her!" Rini blurted out. "I want her to be my friend!"

Zirconia stroked his chin in thought. "You wish for her to join our circus, for her to become one of us?"

Rini nodded. "Yes, please, Master Zirconia! It would mean everything to me."

He looked down into her anxious, hopeful face and couldn't bring himself to deny her. He waved his staff and the mirror holding Melanie disappeared. "Very well, Pink Dancer. I have sent the girl to be orientated into our way of life. When it is done she will become part of our family. Is there anything in particular that you would like her to be?"

Rini jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Can you make her a dancer like me? It would be so wonderful to have someone to dance with!"

Zirconia smiled benevolently at her. "I believe that can be arranged. But don't let this distract you from your mission, Pink Dancer. Pegasus still needs to be found."

"I know, Master Zirconia! I won't let you down! I promise!" she reassured him quickly. "I'll work really hard and make sure to find Pegasus for you!"

Zirconia chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure you will."

The Overseer sighed and set his coffee cup over to the side as his computer beeped to inform him that he had another job to do. He pulled up and scanned the order quickly. It seemed that another conversion was headed his way. Old Zirconia sure had been keeping him busy the last couple of days. First he'd had the conversion of the sailor scouts and then the modifications on the two Amazon girls. Here was hoping that this one didn't give him too much trouble.

A mirror appeared in his lab a few moments later and he checked out his newest project. There didn't seem to be too much to her, she was just a little girl, but Zirconia's message had cautioned him that he might want to keep her asleep until he was ready to start the conversion. It seemed that she tended to be a little loud and obnoxious. He smirked slightly. Well she wouldn't be for long.

Hr read through the orders more carefully now to see what needed to be done. It seemed to follow along the usual lines; a complete memory wipe followed by the implanting of a new personality. It was pretty cut and dry. He did raise an eyebrow at Zirconia's request that she be converted into a dancer the same as he had done with the little pink haired girl. It appeared that The Pink Dancer was craving some companionship. That should be easy enough to accomplish.

He pulled up the conversion program on his computer and got it ready to go. He would have to wake the girl up in order to establish a connection with her mind, so when he was ready he pressed a button to wake her up.

Melanie groaned as she came awake slowly. Her head hurt and her mind was filled with all kinds of confusing images. She'd had a horrible nightmare that Rini didn't recognize her and that she and two strange girls had attacked her. Then she had found herself in a bizarre circus tent with some kind of creature holding her and a scary old man. Then they had somehow locked her inside a mirror. It was all mind blowing.

Without opening her eyes, she reached a hand out in front of her. Her eyelids flew open and she let out a startled cry as her fingers encountered smooth, cool glass. She really was trapped in a mirror! Either she was still dreaming or this was real!

"Now, now, there's no sense in getting yourself all worked up. It won't make any difference anyway," a smooth voice spoke to her.

"Who are you?" Melanie asked in a shaky tone as she saw the man in the elegant tuxedo wearing clown makeup and a ridiculous looking top hat.

He gave her a sweeping bow. "I am The Overseer, and this is my lab."

"What are you going to do to me?" she demanded in a louder voice. "And where is Rini? What did you do to her?"

The Overseer grinned insanely. "Ah! You mean The Pink Dancer! Don't worry, you'll be seeing her again soon."

"You're crazy!" Melanie screamed at him. "You're a sick lunatic! How can you prey on little girls like this? Rini was my best friend!"

"And she will be again," The Overseer replied in a slightly hypnotic tone. "This will go much easier on you if you relax."

"Forget you!" Melanie retorted. "I'm not going to let you control me. I'm going to find some way out of this stupid mirror, and then I'll save Rini too!"

The Overseer clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You can be stubborn if you want to, my dear. But you really don't have a choice." He pressed the start button on his keyboard.

Melanie moaned as a strange feeling invaded her head. She felt like someone had taken an eggbeater to her brain as all of her thoughts and memories suddenly became a jumbled up mess. She sensed all of her memories beginning to fade away, and latched onto as many of them as she could.

_She smiled happily as the new girl in class took a seat next to her. "Hi! I'm Melanie."_

_The pink haired girl returned her smile shyly. "I'm Rini. It's nice to meet you."_

The memory spiraled away from her and she frantically tried to hold onto the next one.

_"Hey Rini! Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? We can sit up and watch movies and eat junk food," she said excitedly._

_Rini squealed. "Ooo! That sounds like fun!"_

That memory disappeared like smoke.

_She giggled and nudged Rini in the ribs as they walked across the playground. "That boy, you know, the cute soccer player, he's watching you. I think he likes you."_

"_He does not!" Rini wailed as she slapped her hands to her red cheeks. "Maybe it's you he's looking at. I bet he likes you."_

"_Nuh uh! He's definitely checking you out," she said with conviction._

She didn't know who she was anymore. There was only one memory left lingering now, and even it was fading away.

_Rini clasped her hands tightly in hers. "No matter what, we will always be best friends forever. Right?"_

_She squeezed her hands in return. "Right! We will always be best friends!"_

And then the memory was gone. Her mind was a complete blank slate. She didn't know what was up, down, left, or right anymore. She knew…nothing.

The Overseer cackled in glee. "That was too easy! Now it's time for the fun to begin."

He pressed the button to start the second part of the conversion, and Melanie's body stiffened as a barrage of brand new memories flooding into her head assaulted her.

She relaxed though when she thought of her best friend, The Pink Dancer. They shared a love of dancing, and nothing thrilled them more than to perform onstage together. One day they were going to take The Dead Moon Circus by storm and become world famous dancers. Their queen, the one who had given them such a wonderful opportunity, would be so proud of them.

The Overseer rubbed his hands together in anticipation as studied the readouts on his screen and saw how receptive her brainwaves were to the program. It wouldn't be much longer and her conversion would be finished.

A flash of light filled the room, and he spun around to see that Zirconia and The Pink Dancer had arrived in the middle of the room.

"You know I like to work alone," he said disdainfully.

"I do," Zirconia drawled. "But The Pink Dancer was anxious to see how the progress on her young friend was going. She was quite adamant about it, so I figured that you wouldn't mind if we popped in this one time."

Rini had wandered over to Melanie's mirror and was looking intently at the girl inside. She frowned when she saw a tiny grimace on Melanie's face. "Is what you're doing hurting her?"

The Overseer looked flabbergasted. "Of course not, my dear little ballerina! All I am doing is initiating her in the ways of the circus, and of course, filling her with the knowledge of how to dance as beautifully as you. You two will be so talented that you will be known the world over someday. Her transformation is almost complete. See! Watch!"

Rini did watch, and her eyes widened in surprise when the skirt and blouse that Melanie had been wearing faded away into a purple ballet leotard. "Ooo!" she squealed in excitement. "It looks just like mine except that it's purple."

A series of beeps came from the computer, and The Overseer looked to the monitor with a grin. "The conversion is complete. From this day on this girl shall be known as The Purple Dancer."

"She will probably sleep for a while now," Zirconia told Rini. "Should I arrange for her to have a tent next to yours?"

Rini shook her head. "No. I want her with me. I don't mind sharing."

Zirconia smiled at the girl's happiness. "As you wish." He waved his staff, and both Rini and the mirror containing the newly converted Purple Dancer disappeared."

"You do know that The Pink Dancer's memories will have to be modified some in order to match the ones that I have given the purple girl, don't you?" The Overseer asked Zirconia quietly.

Zirconia nodded. "I was going to ask you to handle it tonight while she sleeps. Queen Nehellenia wants her kept happy, so we are to do whatever it takes to make her so."

"Why this particular girl, though?" The Overseer mused.

"I don't know," Zirconia replied with a shrug. "But one never questions the queen's orders."

Back in her tent, which was now twice the size that it had been and striped in pink and purple, Rini sat next to Melanie as she slept on a bed, dressed in purple pajamas.

"I have a friend now," she whispered softly. "A real friend."

Yawning, she stumbled across the tent to her own bed. She pulled on her pink pajamas and crawled between the sheets. "We're both sleepy right now, but tomorrow we'll get to start having fun," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

A short while later, a dark shadow crept across the tent as The Overseer stole in. After making sure that both girls were deeply asleep, he went to stand over the pink one. He took a small, handheld computer out of his pocket and used his specially designed program to tap into her brainwaves.

Rini sighed and rolled over in her sleep as several new memories wove their way in with the other new memories that she had recently received. A smile appeared on her face as she slid into dreams about her and her best friend, The Purple Dancer, performing onstage before a cheering audience.

Across the tent, a similar smile was on Melanie's face as she experienced an almost identical dream.

His work now done, The Overseer slipped quietly back out of the tent and left the two little dancers to their pleasant dreams.

Still waiting on responses to my challenge but until then read and review .

Until next time Raxius out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Scouts Captured by the Dead Moon Circus 10

Disclamier I don't own Sailor Moon It is owned by Toei .

Special Thanks goes to PrincessSerenity1976 for writing this fic I came up with some of the ideas.

On with the Show

Queen Nehellenia sighed and looked away from the mirror that showed Rini sleeping peacefully in her bed. She had never imagined that she would grow as attached as she had to the white moon princess, but she had. It was a shame that the girl was going to have to be sacrificed in order to draw Helios's spirit out into the open. But there was no help for it. Helios's spirit form, Pegasus, must be captured in order for her to get her hands on the Golden Crystal and free herself from her long imprisonment. And in order to do that the girl that Pegasus was hiding in would have to be destroyed.

Pulling herself away from her increasingly sentimental thoughts about the small princess, Nehellenia stalked across her chamber to where she had Helios's physical body held suspended from the ceiling in yards of sparkling, surprisingly strong spiderweb. Reaching out, she ran her crimson fingernails through his silky white hair that surrounded the dull golden horn that protruded from his head.

"You know what I'm going to do to her, don't you, Helios?" she hissed to the lifeless body before her. "By taking refuge inside of that girl, you have condemned her to death. I will do anything that I have to do to get that crystal from you. And if I have to kill that girl in order to get to you, then so be it. You could save her from that fate though if just returned to your body and surrendered both yourself and the crystal to me. If you have any compassion in your dream-loving heart, that's what you would do."

His body remained unmoving and unresponsive, wringing an enraged snarl from the queen. Her fingers tightened in his hair and wrenched his head back in a way that would have been painful if he had been conscious.

"Stubborn to the end, aren't you?" she growled. "Well we'll see who laughs last, my little dream priest. You may think that I will spare the girl out of some misplaced affection for her. But I assure you that I will not hesitate to kill her. My need for my freedom and the power that I crave far outweigh what I feel for her."

She let go of his hair and his head dropped heavily as she snorted in disgust. She had never believed that Helios would willingly sacrifice the life of an innocent human, even to protect the crystal. But the Elysian priest was proving to be a far more cunning foe than she had ever given him credit for. She had been certain that he would give himself up the moment that she had captured the little girl and her friends, but he seemed adamant to prove her wrong. It appeared that even he had a ruthless side to him where the crystal was concerned.

She sensed Zirconia's presence lurking just outside of her realm and took several deep breaths to compose herself before approaching the mirror that separated her from the outside world. She smoothed her face into its usual calm mask before asking coolly, "What is it, Zirconia?"

The tiny ringmaster jumped at the sound of her voice and then whirled to face her. His already hunched body bending forward even further as he bowed to his queen. "My apologies for disturbing you, your majesty. But I have been doing some thinking and I thought that perhaps I should come and speak to you."

"About what?" Nehellenia snapped in a haughty tone. "I hope this isn't going to be a waste of my time."

"No, no! Of course not, my queen!" Zirconia hastily reassured her. "But I couldn't help but wonder if we are going about this searching for the golden dream mirror the wrong way."

Nehellenia's cat-like eye narrowed. "What do you mean, Zirconia?"

Zirconia squirmed under the intense scrutiny. "Just this, your majesty. The Pink Dancer and two of those nasty Amazon girls spent all day yesterday searching the city for Pegasus. They checked dozens upon dozens of people with no success. This city is a huge place, and it could take us years, if not decades, to check every person that lives here to see if they are the one that is harboring Pegasus in their dreams, and I know that her grace is most eager to gain her freedom. So I was thinking that it might work in our favor to try and lure the Pegasus out of hiding."

Nehellenia couldn't help but be intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Zirconia hedged, shuffling his feet. "I know that you have a certain fondness for the Pink Dancer, as do I, but it occurred to me that during the time that the girl spent fighting against first the Amazon Trio and then the Quartet that Pegasus always seemed to appear to help her whenever she was in danger. That may prove to be advantageous to us."

This wasn't news to Nehellenia. She knew exactly the reason why Pegasus helped save the girl when she was in trouble. She was just surprised that Zirconia had managed to make the connection. He wasn't exactly known for having a keen brain. But she didn't give him too much credit. The fool had yet to connect the dots enough to entertain the idea that the Pink Dancer was the one that Pegasus was hiding inside of.

She kept her expression impassive as she asked. "So how do you propose that we use this information to our advantage?"

Zirconia almost preened in delight. "I was thinking that we could let the circus give a performance, my queen. I know our new recruits are anxious to show off their newfound talents to the world. It would require some special planning, and using the Pink Dancer as bait. But I was thinking that perhaps if there were to be an accident, let's say, one of the animals breaking loose and going on a rampage, that there may be a chance that Pegasus may appear if the girl is in trouble. I hate to use her in such a way, but it may be the best chance we've got. If Pegasus were to appear here, in the middle of the circus with all of the Remlesses around it and with the senshi on our side, we may have a chance of capturing it."

Nehellenia couldn't argue with his logic. It was actually a good idea. In fact, if it worked it could prove to be a way to force Helios out of Rini without having to destroy her. After thinking it over for several moments she nodded. "Very well, Zirconia. Inform the circus that they will be performing tonight. I am leaving this operation in your hands."

_*****S M S M S M*** **_

Ikuko Tsukino hummed a little tune to herself as she pulled the last piece of clothing from the dryer, one of Rini's little t-shirts, and folded it carefully before setting it on top of the stack of freshly laundered clothes in the laundry basket. Then she picked up the basket, propping it on her hip, and left the laundry room.

She suppressed a giggle as she passed the living room and heard the sounds of her husband, Kenji, yelling at the TV as he watched a sporting event of some sort. It wasn't often that she had much noise around the house during the day. She usually had the place to herself while Kenji was at work and Serena, Sammy, and Rini were in school, but Kenji had somehow managed to wrangle an odd day off, at least for now. One never knew when the phone might ring with an urgent phone call begging him to come in to work to solve some crisis.

After climbing the stairs to the second floor she entered the first room on the right, muttering under her breath when she almost tripped over a game controller left lying on the floor. How many times had she told Sammy to put his controller up after he finished playing his video games? She'd lost count. So she set the laundry basket on her son's unmade bed and picked up the controller to put it by the TV and out of the way. Then she busied herself with straightening up and putting the laundry away in the dresser and closet.

A few minutes later she left her son's room and crossed the hall to Serena's. Normally her daughter's room was a bigger disaster than Sammy's, but as Ikuko pushed the door open she found it in the same condition she had left it in after she had tidied up a few days before. It was a testament to the fact that Serena hadn't been around for a few days.

She wasn't overly concerned yet. It wasn't unusual for Serena to leave for school on Friday mornings and not return home until Monday evenings. She and her friends usually spent long weekends together studying and doing other teenage things together. Most mothers probably wouldn't allow their teenage daughter so much freedom, but it was good for Serena. Since she had become friends with Amy her grades had improved some under the blue haired girl's tutelage.

Ikuko smiled to herself as she hung a shirt in Serena's closet. Darien had had a positive effect on Serena's grades as well. Kenji was openly critical about their daughter dating a boy that was a few years older than her, but Darien was a polite young man and he encouraged Serena in her studies. He was also respectful of his younger girlfriend, so Ikuko had no fears that he would force anything on Serena that she didn't want.

Besides, they were well chaperoned most of the time. Whenever Rini wasn't busy with one of her friends she could be found hanging out with the older girls and Darien just like she was one of them. Most teenagers would resent having a much younger child around all of the time, but Serena and her friends had accepted her into the fold.

A frown appeared on Ikuko's face however when she saw Serena's history textbook lying on her desk. Hopefully she didn't need it for class today. That girl was always forgetting something. Maybe it was time to have a talk with her after all. While she respected her daughter's privacy and independence, she was still her mother and there were rules to be followed. Serena had left the house with Rini on Friday morning, and it was now Tuesday. It was unlike them to not at least call and check in by now.

The phone rang, making her jump as it pulled her from her thoughts. She knew Kenji wouldn't answer it for fear that it might be his work calling him, so she hurried to Serena's bedside table to answer the phone there.

"Hello," she greeted brightly.

"Mrs. Tsukino?" a faintly familiar voice asked.

"Yes, this is she," she replied.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino, this is Miss Kellerman from Juuban Elementary. I'm Rini's teacher," the young woman on the other end said.

"Oh, of course!" Ikuko exclaimed, now recognizing the voice. "What can I do for you?"

The teacher's voice became concerned. "I was just calling to check on Rini. It's unlike her to miss school, and since she was absent both yesterday and today I thought it might be serious. There is a nasty little bug going around right now and I have several students out with it. In fact, Rini's friend Melanie is absent as well. And since these viruses seem to spread through children like wildfire, I naturally assume that one of them must have passed it on to the other."

Ikuko's heart had begun pounding the moment she heard the words that Rini was absent, but by the end of the teacher's statement she had already started calming down. Rini was, for the most part, an obedient and well-behaved child. But she was still a child and made mistakes. Melanie was her best friend, and she could just picture caring, loving little Rini skipping school to sit by her friend if she was sick. It didn't make it right by any means, but it sounded like something she would do. She was a lot like Serena in that regard.

Not wanting to get Rini in trouble with her teacher for skipping school, especially since she planned on reprimanding the girl herself for her actions, Ilene replied vaguely, "Yes, children do seem to pass germs quite easily, don't they? But I'm hoping that Rini will be returning to school tomorrow. I'll be sure to tell her that you were concerned about her and called."

She wasn't lying to the woman. She never said that Rini was sick. And there should be no reason for Rini to miss school tomorrow. Because once she hunted her wayward niece down she was going to give her a severe lecture on responsibility as well as give her an earful about scaring her to death this way.

She bid Rini's teacher a hasty farewell and then hurried to her and Kenji's room and then up to Rini's attic bedroom to finish putting away the laundry. Once that chore was finished she headed back downstairs, untying her apron as she went. She went into the kitchen and straight to where she kept a list of phone numbers by the phone there. She ran her finger down the list until she located Melanie's home number.

Figuring that it was best to call and make sure that Rini was there before she stormed the house, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. She had met Melanie's mother on several occasions, and while the woman didn't seem like the sort that would condone letting a grade schooler skip school to hang out at her house all day, one could never tell. It took a lot of different people to make the world go around.

The phone only rang twice before it was snatched up and a hoarse, stuffy sounding voice exclaimed, "Melanie?"

Ikuko's stomach plummeted at the fear and anxiety she heard in that voice. "No, this is Ikuko Tsukino, Rini's aunt. I was calling to see if she was there by any chance."

A sob came over the line. "No, she's not. I was just about to call you and see if Melanie was at your house. Her teacher just called me and said that Melanie never showed up at school this morning."

"No, she's not here?" Ikuko murmured as her own fears sprang to life. Trying to keep a level head she asked, "When was the last time you saw Melanie?"

Her mother sniffled hard. "Early yesterday evening. She left out after dinner to go get an ice cream. I have been suffering from a flu virus for the last few days and I fell asleep. When I woke up this morning she was already gone, so I just assumed that she had gotten herself up and off to school and had let me sleep. My husband is not here, he's out of town on business. I thought that Melanie had come home last night while I was sleeping and I didn't hear her. But I went into her room just now and all of her school things are there, so now I'm starting to think she never made it home at all. I'm about to call the police."

Ikuko was about ready to do the same. "You do that. I'm going to make a few more calls first. I'm going to try to get in touch with my daughter. Maybe the girls have something going on that we don't know about. If I find out that Melanie's with them I'll call and let you know."

She pressed the button to end the call and scanned her list again for the number to Serena's school. It was highly unusual for a parent to call their child while they were at school, but this was an emergency. Before she could begin to dial, the phone in her hand rang.

She answered it immediately. "Hello!"

It was an automated recording that informed her that Serena had been marked absent from school that day. Her heart dive-bombed toward her feet. Now she knew something was wrong. But before she allowed herself to panic she decided to make a few more calls.

She quickly dialed Amy's home number. She was the most sensible out of Serena's group of friends. And she lived with her mother, who was a doctor. If anything were going on with the girls, perhaps she would know.

The phone rang several times before a sleepy voice finally answered groggily, "Hello."

Ikuko sighed in relief. "Dr. Mizuno? This is Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's mom. I was wondering, is Amy there by any chance?"

Dr. Mizuno yawned. "No, she's at school. Why? Is something wrong?"

Ikuko chewed on a thumbnail. "I'm not entirely sure. Neither Serena nor Rini made it to school today, and I was wondering if perhaps the girls had something planned that they forgot to tell me about."

The doctor's voice was immediately more alert. "No, I'm not aware of anything. But to be honest, I haven't seen Amy since Friday morning. I was on call all weekend and ended up spending most of my time at the hospital. Then I had to pull a double yesterday, so I haven't really been around. Do you think something has happened to them?"

"I don't know," Ikuko confessed. "But I'm going to call the other girls first before I start panicking. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

She hung up and dialed the shrine, but a recording informed her that the number was temporarily out of service. Then she tried Lita and Mina's number and received no answer. Not surprising since Lita lived alone and Mina's parents traveled a lot with her father's job.

She sucked in a shaky breath and dialed the number to her final hope. It actually should have been the first call that she'd made. If anyone knew where Serena was, it would be Darien. That boy had an uncanny knack for always knowing where Serena was and if she needed him. She held her breath in anticipation as the phone rang.

She muttered a curse a few seconds later when the call went straight to voicemail. She tapped her foot as Darien's voice came on, telling her to leave a message after the beep. When it beeped she blurted out, "Darien, it's Ikuko. I can't find Serena or Rini anywhere. I've tried contacting the other girls and can't get in touch with them either. And Rini's friend Melanie is missing as well. So if you see Serena, please tell her to call me or come home because I am worried sick."

She hung up and stood there for several long moments, biting her bottom lip as she wondered what she should do next. Should she call the police? She hated to get them involved if this was just a simple case of the girls ditching school for fun. But a knot of dread gnawing away in her stomach told her that this was something more serious.

The sound of Kenji's voice shouting at the TV snapped her back to the present and she took a deep breath. Well, whatever was going on, she had to tell her husband about it. And maybe between the two of them they could figure out what to do.

_*****S M S M S M*****_

Rini rolled over in her sleep, a tiny frown marring her face as her dreams took an unexpected turn. One minute she had been onstage with her best friend, the Purple Dancer, bowing to an audience as they cheered and tossed flowers onto the stage. Now she had strange and confusing visions flitting through her mind.

Her head tossed back and forth on her pillow as the pictures kept flashing. She saw a strangely glittering city with a large building that looked to be made of crystal sitting at its center. There was a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a white dress. She had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Then there was a man wearing a tuxedo and a long cape. A white mask covered his eyes. Then, for just a moment, she saw a…unicorn? Fog swallowed it up before she could see it clearly.

She jerked awake and sat up quickly, panting for breath as she stared around in a daze. For a minute she couldn't comprehend where she was, but as the dream slowly drifted away she realized that she was in her bed in the tent that she shared with her best friend.

Eventually her heart stopped pounding and she smiled. "What a silly dream." Then she turned to look at the bed across the tent from her.

Melanie was waking up as well, and sat up in her bed to look over at Rini. Then she giggled. "Good Morning, Pinky!"

Rini answered her giggle with one of her own. "Good morning yourself, Purply! Did you sleep well?"

Melanie stretched her arms above her head. "Like a baby. So what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm…" Rini mused. Then she blushed as a loud growling sound came from her stomach. "First I think we'll get some breakfast. Then we'll do what we do best."

Melanie sprang from her bed as agilely as a cat and began twirling around the tent. "We're going to dance, and dance, and dance!"

Rini laughed as she joined her. "Yes! And then we're going to dance some more!"

The two girls stopped spinning and then squealed as they hugged each other tightly. After a few minutes they released each other and began to get ready for their day. They took turns brushing each other's hair. Then, with just the power of their thoughts, they dressed themselves in their ballerina leotards and left the tent.

"Ah! Good morning girls!" Zirconia greeted them as they stepped out. "I was just coming to see if you were awake yet. I need to have a word with you."

"Is there a problem, Master Zirconia?" Rini asked in concern.

The withered, hunched over ringmaster waved a casual hand. "No, nothing at all. In fact, I have wonderful news. I have spoken with Queen Nehellenia, and she has agreed that we need to have a special performance. So make sure you practice hard today, my little dancers. Because tonight it will be showtime for the Dead Moon Circus. And I just know that the two of you will take Tokyo by storm."

_*****S M S M S M*****_

'_Moon Angel! Report to me at once!'_

Serena groaned as Zirconia's summons echoed in her head. Why did he have to disturb her now? She was so comfy. It would be so easy to just keep her eyes closed and slip back into the pleasant dreams she had been having, but she knew that she couldn't. When Master Zirconia demanded something, she had to obey. Zirconia acted on behalf of Queen Nehellenia, so receiving an order from him was like receiving an order from her majesty herself. And Serena would never disobey her beloved queen that had given her and her friends so much.

So she blinked her eyes open and raised her head from the firm shoulder where it had been resting. She looked into the face of the black haired man lying next to her and sighed. "So you're still sleeping, I see. I seriously think I'm going to have to murder Mina. I know she said that you would sleep for a long time, but it's been over twenty-four hours now. What use is there for me to have a hot man in my bed if he's practically comatose?"

She stared at him for a few more moments. What was it about this man that drew her in, even when he was unconscious? Every time she looked at him she got this strange sense of déjà vu; like she knew him from some other time and place.

She smiled as she gently swept his dark hair back, away from his closed eyes, and then whispered. "Who knows? Maybe we knew each other in another life."

She kissed his lips lightly and then slipped from the bed. The thin, practically see through white gown she wore melted away to be replaced by her circus leotard. Then she hurried over to her dressing table to brush her long blonde hair and twist it up into the unusual buns and pigtails style that she seemed to favor. As she gave her reflection one final check, she wondered why it was that she wore her hair like that. For some reason, the thought of wearing her hair in any other style was almost repulsive to her. Then she shrugged and skipped out of her tent.

Outside, she ran into Mina and Lita, who were leaving their tents as well, and she ran to them to loop her arms through theirs as she practically sang, "Good morning!"

Lita smirked at her. "Well somebody is in a good mood this morning. Did Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome finally wake up and give you another wild ride?"

Mina snorted with giggles. "Or were you the one doing the riding?"

The smile slid from Serena's face and she growled, "No riding of any kind was done! He's still asleep. I swear you've put him into a coma, Mina! It's been well over twenty-four hours and he's still dead to the world. What if he never wakes up from that potion of yours?"

Mina waved a dismissive hand. "Don't get your panties in a bunch! He'll wake up sometime today. I promise you. The larger a person's energy reserves are, the longer it takes them to recover from the effects. And I'm assuming that since Master Zirconia wanted us to capture that hot piece of man-flesh to begin with that he must be pretty powerful in some kind of way."

"I guess you're right," Serena grumbled. She'd been too distracted by Darien the past couple of days to even think about the reasons why she and the other senshi had been sent after him in the first place, and she really didn't care. All that mattered was that she got to keep him.

Those thoughts brought up another concern. "Hey, Mina? I'm not going to have to give him that potion all the time, am I? I mean, it worked great and everything because he was really hesitant before he took it, but I'd hate for him to spend most of the time either drugged up or passed out."

Her fellow blonde smiled smugly. "You shouldn't have to give it to him again if you did your job right. Unless he's just some kind of a highly moral goody two-shoe, he should be completely under your spell from now on. So as long as he enjoyed himself with you there should be no problem.

Serena felt her face heat up as she remembered what had been the most magical night of her life. She even felt a little short of breath at the memories of sweat-slickened skin sliding together, gently exploring fingers, and the moans and hot whispers that had filled her ears. It had been the experience of a lifetime for her. And Darien's reactions and the way his heart had pounded in his chest against hers led her to believe that it had been just as special to him.

"So," she said in a hurry, desperate to direct the conversation away from her sex life. "Where are Raye and Amy at this morning? I don't see them around anywhere."

Lita stifled a yawn behind her hand. "No telling with them. You know how they are. They're both early risers. Knowing them, they've probably been practicing since sunrise."

Serena giggled. "You're probably right about that. It makes me wonder though, why Master Zirconia is calling a meeting this morning."

"Ooo!" Mina squealed. "Maybe we're finally going to give a performance! We've been in this city for a while now and haven't done the first show. Everyone's been too busy looking for dream mirrors and flying horsies."

"Oh, that would be nice!" Serena exclaimed. "We haven't had a chance to perform in what feels like forever. I might actually get stage fright."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I don't see why, all you have to do is smile and look pretty for the audience. The rest of us are to ones that run the risk of making idiots out of ourselves."

Mina clucked her tongue. "But where would we be without our fearless ringleader? We depend on her to introduce us properly and make us look good."

"That's true," Lita agreed. "She does have a way of capturing the audience's attention and directing their focus onto us."

Serena blushed at the compliments from her friends. "Stop, you guys! We don't even know what Master Zirconia wants to talk to us about. He may just have another plan for trying to hunt down Pegasus. I've heard that the Amazons haven't been having the best luck with the mission."

"I don't know," Mina mused. "I've heard that Master Zirconia has been doing some major restructuring in the Amazon Quartet. He reassigned that little pink girl, you know, the dancer, to them, and Junjun and Vesves flipped out about it. I didn't hear all of the details, but supposedly they were punished pretty harshly for speaking out against her."

Lita snorted. "Sounds like you've been eavesdropping on the Remlesses again. You are such a gossip queen!"

Mina sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air. "I can't help it if they are stupid enough to talk about things where I can hear them. Besides, it pays to keep up to date with what's going on."

"Well I guess we're about to find out," Serena replied as they reached the dining area that was set aside for the circus employees and walked inside. They quickly grabbed plates and filled them with food from the buffet table before hurrying over to where Raye and Amy were sitting.

"About time you three got here," Raye huffed. "I thought we were going to have to come and hunt you down. What happened, did Mina and Lita have to physically drag you away from your boy toy, Serena?"

Serena's face flamed as she grumbled, "Shove it, Pyro! So does anyone have any idea what is going on?"

Amy shook her head. "Not yet. We've been waiting on Master Zirconia to arrive. I assume it must be something fairly important though, because he's summoning everyone here."

"Hmm…" Serena hummed as she munched on a piece of toast and looked around. The makeshift dining room was definitely filled to capacity this morning. Remlesses either wandered around or sat at the long table.

The Amazon Quartet sat at the opposite end of the table with two smaller girls. Junjun and Vesves seemed to be in a bit of a daze as they stared around with hazy eyes while Cerecere and Pallapalla picked at the food on the plates in front of them with a complete lack of interest.

But Serena's eyes were drawn to the pink and purple girl that were laughing and plowing their way through their breakfast like they didn't have a care in the world. She couldn't remember ever seeing the purple girl before, that wasn't unusual since she and her fellow senshi tended to stick close together and away from everyone else, and she had seen the pink one a few times before at a distance. She knew that the pink girl was a dancer, and since the purple girl was wearing a ballet leotard that was identical to the pink one, she assumed that she must be a dancer as well.

But there was something about the pink girl that captured and held Serena's attention. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she almost felt drawn to her for some reason. It wasn't unlike the bond she felt with her senshi sisters or the attraction she felt when she thought of Darien. It was strange.

A hand waved in front of her face. "Hey! Are you still awake in there?" Raye snapped.

She blinked hard. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Raye's violet eyes rolled at her. "You completely spaced out for a minute while staring at that girl."

"Oh," Serena mumbled. "I was just thinking. That girl must be a fan of mine. She wears her hair kind of like mine."

Lita squinted her eyes as she looked down the table. "Yeah, her hairstyle is similar to yours."

Raye snorted. "The girl must be mental. I don't think that there's anyone besides Serena that would purposefully wear their hair like that."

"Quiet!" Amy chided as growls began to erupt between Serena and Raye. "Master Zirconia is coming."

Indeed, the entire room fell silent as the tiny, hunched over ringmaster appeared. His beady eyes glittered in his wrinkled face as he surveyed the group silently for a moment. Then he announced in his cracking, gravelly voice, "I have consulted with her majesty, and she has agreed. Tonight, we will be putting on a special performance."

He banged his staff on the floor to call order as squeals broke out all around. When all was quiet again he continued. "Tonight's performance will be very special. So I want to see everyone practicing and preparing for it today. We don't want there to be any mistakes tonight."

_*****S M S M S M*****_

Sammy almost whooped in relief when the intercom in his classroom crackled to life. The math worksheet on his desk was just as blank as it had been when the teacher had handed it out fifteen minutes ago. Normally he had no problem in math, but for some reason he couldn't focus today. An intense feeling that something was wrong had been hanging over his head all morning, making it impossible for him to concentrate.

'_I'm starting to act like Serena,' _he thought irritably as he waited to hear whatever announcement was about to come over the speaker. Now that he had been snapped out of his daze he would be able to get his mind back on his schoolwork after this.

But confusion set in a few seconds later when the office secretary's voice finally spoke. "Please dismiss Samuel Tsukino to the office to be checked out."

Sammy sat in shock for a moment as every head in the room turned to look at him. Why was he being checked out early, and before lunch at that? The only time his mom ever checked him out of school early was for when he had a dentist appointment or something like that. And he'd just had his check up last month, so that couldn't be it. What was going on?

Well, he wouldn't find out by sitting there. He slid his papers into his folder and then put the folder into his backpack before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder as he got up from his desk.

His teacher looked up from the papers she was grading to tell him, "Finish up that worksheet for homework, Sammy."

"Yes ma'am," he murmured as he hurried from the room and headed straight for the office. The panic fluttering in his stomach made him feel slightly nauseous. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

His nerves weren't soothed at all when he entered the office to find his father pacing agitatedly in the reception area. And his fear only increased when his father merely nodded a goodbye to the secretary and took him by the arm before hustling him back out the door.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Just wait until we get in the car," Kenji told him softly as he led him down the hall to the front entrance of the school. In just a minute they were both in the front seat of his car.

Sammy clutched his backpack tightly on his lap. "Dad…?"

Kenji's fingers tightened around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. "Sammy, I…your sister and Rini are missing."

Sammy's slate blue eyes widened. "Missing? What do you mean missing? I'm sure they're just hanging out and goofing off with Serena's friends somewhere."

Kenji shook his head. "I'm afraid not, son. When we found out they weren't in school your mother called around trying to find them. When she couldn't we called the police. They did some checking and found out that Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy are nowhere to be found either. The last person that saw them, as far as we can tell, was Chad up at the shrine. And that was on Friday afternoon. The shrine was damaged in one of those random monster attacks a short while later, but Chad said that he didn't see any of the girls around then and assumed that they had already left by then. None of them have been in school for the last two days and no one has even seen any of them since then. Darien's disappeared as well and so has Rini's friend Melanie. The cops seem to think that they've all just taken off for a while, but they aren't ruling out the possibility that their disappearances could be connected to the recent monster attacks."

"Whoa!" Sammy muttered under his breath. "Do the cops have any way of getting in touch with the sailor scouts? I'm sure they would know if whoever is behind these attacks has kidnapped anybody."

Kenji ran a shaky hand through his hair. "No they don't. The sailor scouts just always seem to show up wherever they are needed and nobody has any idea about how to contact them. But I don't have to tell you that your mother is very upset right now and she wants you at home with her."

Sammy nodded his agreement as his dad started the car and began driving the short distance to their house.

Ikuko was out the door before the car had even come to a complete stop in the driveway. She wrenched the passenger door open and pulled Sammy out into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom…" he gasped breathlessly. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oops!" she giggled tearfully as she released. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just so glad to see you. I was scared that you might have gone missing as well."

"I'm going into the office," Kenji announced, not getting out of the car. "There are a few reporters that follow the police beat religiously. If anything funny has been going on lately as far as kidnappings or disappearances go, they would know."

Ikuko nodded eagerly. "Call me if you find out anything."

As Kenji backed out of the driveway she turned and put her arm around Sammy's shoulders to lead him into the house. The moment they were inside she began locking every bolt and chain on the door, muttering to herself, "Nobody's going to get their hands on my last baby."

Sammy dropped his backpack on the floor and rushed to his mother's side. "Mom, calm down! Nobody is going to come in here and take me." He took her hands in his.

She gave him a tremulous smile. "You're right. I guess I'm just being a little overprotective. Are you hungry for lunch? I've been such a nervous wreck that I've been in the kitchen cooking up a storm. I made a pot of soup, and I could whip us up some sandwiches to go with it."

Food was the last thing on Sammy's mind, but he knew that cooking was one of the ways that his mom dealt with her emotions. So he grinned. "Yeah, sure. Lunch sounds good."

She shooed him toward the living room. "Okay! You go watch TV or something and I'll call you when it's ready." She scurried to the kitchen.

He shook his head as he wandered into the living room. If this whole fiasco ended up being some prank that Serena and her friends were pulling he swore he was going to strangle his sister for making their mom act so neurotic. But deep down he didn't believe that it was. Serena could be a total spaz sometimes, but she wasn't mean, and neither was Rini. He couldn't imagine them worrying people like this on purpose.

The TV was on to some sports channel that his dad liked to watch, so he began searching for the remote to change it. He was looking in the cushions of his dad's recliner when the sound of circus music came from the TV and caught his attention, making him look up.

"That's right folks!" an enthusiastic voice announced as elephants and tigers appeared on the screen. "The Dead Moon Circus has arrived in your town for a limited time, and we invite you to come and witness a show that we guarantee will be unlike anything that you have ever seen before. We have spectacles that will be sure to make your heart beat faster and leave you begging for more! Not to mention that we have some of the most talented and beautiful performers in all of the world!"

Sammy frowned as the screen changed to show a dark haired girl doing a series of complicated gymnastics before completing a midair flip through a blazing ring of fire. If he didn't know better he could have sworn that had looked just like Raye.

The scene changed again to show a blue haired girl in a large tank of water with two seals as they performed complicated tricks at her command, a girl that looked suspiciously like Amy.

"Mom!" he yelled as a brunette girl appeared on the screen, swinging from a trapeze…Lita?

"Mom!" he called again as a girl the spitting image of Mina along with three miniature…were those kangaroos? No! They were cats dressed in kangaroo outfits, flashed onto the screen. That was Luna, Artemis, and Diana! He'd be willing to stake his life on it!

"Sammy! What is it?" Ikuko panted as she appeared in the doorway.

He just pointed at the TV for her to look. So she did. Just in time for another blonde girl to appear on the screen. One that was wearing her hair in a style that they both knew all too well.

"Serena!" Ikuko shrieked as she rushed to the TV to place her hands on the screen. But as she touched it, Serena disappeared to be replaced by a vision of Rini twirling in a pink ballerina leotard.

The announcers voice came back on. "For tonight, and tonight only, we will be giving a special performance. Everyone will get in for free. That's right! Admission will be free until every seat is filled. So grab the family and come on down tonight, because this will be a show that you definitely don't want to miss!"

Ikuko had the phone in her hand and was dialing almost before the commercial had ended. She waited a few moments before she began speaking rapidly. "Hello, Lieutenant? Yes, this is Ikuko Tsukino. You came by my house earlier to take the report on my missing daughter and niece and told me that I should call you if I heard anything. Well, I just saw the girls on a commercial for some circus that is in town, so that must be who kidnapped them."

She paused for a moment, her frown deepening. "What do you mean there are no circuses in town at the moment? I just saw the commercial with my own two eyes and I saw Serena and Rini on it!"

Her face flushed red as she listened to whatever was being said on the other end of the line. "I beg your pardon! No, I have most definitely not been drinking, sir! I am only telling you what I saw. There is a circus in town and they are advertising a performance for tonight and they have my daughter and niece."

Finally, after several tension filled seconds, she snapped, "Fine! I'll check it out myself then! Forgive me for asking you to do your job!" And she slammed the phone down.

"They didn't believe you?" Sammy asked indignantly.

She shook her head. "No. The jerk said that there aren't any circuses in town right now and then asked me if I was drunk. The nerve of him! But we both saw it. That was definitely Serena and Rini."

He nodded. "I saw Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy too. I didn't see Melanie, but I would almost be willing to bet money that she's there too. What are we going to do though, mom? The cops won't go check it out because they don't believe us."

A determined light entered Ikuko's eyes. "Then I guess we're just going to have to do a little snooping on our own. What do you say, Agent Tsukino? Are you in?"

Sammy grinned. This would be way better than any video game. "Oh yeah! I'm in!"

_*****S M S M S M*****_

Darien squinted his eyes open, and then groaned as he clenched then shut again when pain ripped through his head. He hadn't felt this wretched since the time that he and Andrew had scored a bottle of whiskey back during high school and had gotten shit faced. He had been very careful ever since then to take alcohol in moderation. So why did he feel hung over?

He fought past the pounding in his head as he tried to remember what day it was. Was it a school day? Did he have class? He sure hoped not, because with the way he was feeling right now there was no way that he would be able to sit through a lecture.

Then, as the nausea in his stomach subsided and his headache settled down to a dull thump, his thoughts of the last few days began returning to him. Serena, Rini, and the other girls had gone missing, and he had been looking for them. Then he had run into Serena on the street, but something had been wrong with her. She had acted like she didn't know him or who she even was. It had been an eerie flip-flop of what had happened when Beryl had captured and brainwashed him back a couple of years ago. But he couldn't remember what happened after that.

Gritting his teeth in anticipation of pain, he cautiously opened his eyes again. But this time ache in his head stayed dull instead of spearing him with agony. It still took him a few moments, however, to realize that he wasn't in his bedroom at home. Instead, he was in what looked to be a moderately sized tent of some kind.

"What the hell…?" he muttered as he eased himself up into a sitting position and looked around. Maybe he was still asleep and dreaming, because he had no idea where he was.

At least that was what he thought until he looked down at the white satin sheets that were pooled around him and that his fingers were knotted in. A shaft of sunlight streamed in through a crack in the tent's opening and glinted off of something shiny. As he reached for it he realized that it was a long golden hair…Serena's hair.

Jumbled up memories spilled into his mind in a rush. He remembered now. The girls had taken him by surprise in the street and had overpowered him. He had blacked out for a while, and when he woke up he had been here in this tent with Serena. He had tried to talk reason to her, but she had told him some outlandish and obviously fake story about her and the other girls being orphans that had been mistreated by their foster parents until they had run away to join the circus. Somehow she'd even had scars on her back to support her story. And no matter how much he had tried to tell her the truth, she had insisted that she was right.

Things turned a little fuzzy after that. As he held the single hair twined in his fingers he fought to force his mind to cooperate. He vaguely remembered Serena bringing him a glass of champagne to drink. And then…

He froze as memories that couldn't possibly be true filled his head. He closed his eyes and groaned as a vision of Serena's naked body pressed up against flashed into his head. It had to be the remnants of a dream. It wouldn't be the first time that he had been the victim of erotic dreams about his girlfriend and future wife. They may have been dating for a long time now, but he had never done anything more than engage in some slightly steamy make out sessions with her. Fate declared that they were meant to be, but she was still a few years younger than he was and he wanted to wait until she was a little older before they took their relationship to the next level.

But if what he was remembering now was indeed only a dream, then it was by far the most vivid dream that he had ever had about her. In fact, he felt himself becoming aroused just by thinking about the hazy, dream-like thoughts that were playing through his mind. He could practically feel her silky skin beneath his fingers and hear her breathy moans in his ears.

His eyes flew open. "Get a grip, man! It was just a dream!" he growled to himself. He had more important things he needed to be doing. Such as finding Serena and the other girls, figuring out where they were, and getting the hell out of there.

At least that was what he was determined to do until he went to throw back the covers and realized that he was completely naked beneath them. Okay, now that was weird. Being a guy that lived alone, he normally didn't bother with pajamas. But he usually at least wore his boxers to bed. And right now said boxers were lying on the floor a few feet from the bed.

All the blood drained from his face, leaving it stark white, as all of the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. "It was a dream…wasn't it?" he murmured in a desperate tone, as if he were trying to convince himself that what he was seeing in his head couldn't be real.

But when he looked down at the sheet he held griped in one hand, he groaned and sank the fingers of the other hand into his hair. There, right in front of him, was irrefutable proof that what he had experienced had not been a dream.

The tiny, dark brown stain of dried blood on the white satin screamed the truth at him as loudly as a bullhorn.

He had taken Serena's virginity. Somehow, someway, in the middle of all of the confusion and chaos around them, he had stolen his princess's innocence.

He buried his face in his hands and moaned, "Oh god! What have I done?"

Now things are really starting to heat up and I want to ask something you ever go on TV tropes and look at a section that says adults are usless well to be honest until this chapter they pretty much have been useless . I mean who would have noticed the destroyed shrine or the fact that Serena and the Girls and Darien and Luna, Artemis and Diana just go missing or the fact that a Circus advertised all of them in a commerical which begs the question where did the Dead Moon Circus get the air time for that commerical in the first place? The cop said they weren't any circus in town YET WE CAN CLEARLY SEE A GIANT CIRCUS IN THE MIDDLE OF TOKYO .

The point is that I made the parents useful in the fanfic and trust me Sammy and Ikuko will part a bigger part in the next chapter.

And {sigh} before you ask why did I make the villians more smarter? Let's look at this from a different perspective okay for those of you who remember Sailor Moon orginally Aired on Cartoon Network {For those living in the U.S. This only applies to you} of course I remember first seeing it when it came on the Former Fox Kids Network. Anyways Cartoon Network ran the show full season all the way up to Super S which is what this fanfic is based on only it is an AU. Here is the point of the mater every episode you see the villians plotting something, The main villian tries their plan , It fails miserably, They sent out a monster and the Sailor Scouts defeat it. It is the same rhetoric over and over and over again so basically I wanted to try something that was never been tried before.

The Dead Moon Circus is one of the most underused groups when it comes to fanfiction odds are you see more of Diamond and Serena fanfics then you do of Dead Moon Circus fanfics.

For those of you still intrested the fanfic challenge for Sailor Moon is still up anyone who is intrested please PM me I will hear you.

Until Next time Raxius Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Scouts Captured by the Dead Moon Circus 11

Hey Folks Raxius here before we begin the chapter I want to let you know about two recent events. PrincessSerenity1976 unfortunately had to leave due to personal reasons and so it took me a while to find another beta Sailor Moon author SmallSerenity will help me continue this story.

Another thing I want to mention is as many of you know Fanfiction. Net has been deleting fanfics that have adult content in them. Naturally this has caused a shit load of controversy due to the SOPA/PIPA scare.

I sympathize with those who are against because I feel it is a matter of principle.

Thankfully things have calmed down but this and personal matters are the reason why things have been slow.

Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon all affiliations go with Toei

Special Thanks to SmallSerenity for writing the story.

As always dear friends on with the show.

Queen Nehellenia sighed, and frowned. She watched Serena and the other girls talk, and was getting aggravated by their conversation topic, about Serena's night with Darien.

"Can we PLEASE not talk about that?" Serena wailed, sighing at her friends.

"We want to know!" Ami called out.

"This conversation is over. Done with. No more," Serena sighed, dropping Ami and Rei's arms, as she walked ahead.

Rini woke up, looking over at her best friend, the Purple Dancer.

"Morning!" she chirped brightly, excited for today's performance.

Melanie rubbed her eye, and sat up, smiling. "Morning. Are you excited or what?" Melanie exclaimed.

Rini had already gotten out of bed and held a bright blue leotard Zirconia had left for her on a chair. She frowned, saying, "What? Now I'm the blue dancer?"

"What? I'm supposed to be the red dancer? This won't do…," sighed Melanie, but put it on anyways, not wanting to get in trouble by Zirconia.

Rini slipped it on as well, frowning. "I guess today they want us to look sharp," Rini laughed, smiling a tad bit.

"Now! This is much better," Queen Nehellenia smiled. She looked over to Helios, laughing as if she knew something he didn't. Of course she did, though. She smirked, and turned back to her throne.

Zirconia appeared in front of her mirror, and she ran to see what he had to say.

"Yes Zirconia?" she asked.

"My Queen, the Pink and Purple dancers are not failing us. The Pink Dancer is wearing the leotard, the one meant to bring out Pegasus!" Zirconia said excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

The Queen frowned at his reaction a moment, and then said, "Good, good." She walked slowly back to her throne, all the while thinking, _"Must we torture him out of her?" _Against her will, the Queen had become close to this girl. She waved it off, and went back to her duties.

Rei practiced her gymnastics, while Ami was over with her seals. Mina was training the cats to do tricks, and Lita was doing her acrobatics. Serena stood and smiled, being the ring-master. Rei was doing cartwheels on the balance beam, way high up. Ami was over doing flips with the seals, laughing as the seals clapped. Mina was frowning in frustration; the cats weren't doing what they were told. Lita swung off one hanging pole and grasped the next one.

"Okay girls, that's good!" Serena called, relieving the girls from practice.

Rei, Ami, and Lita walked over smiling, happy with their practice. Mina came frowning, shoulders hunched.

"Those stupid cats won't do ANYTHING! What am I going to do? The show is tonight!" Mina shouted.

"Now, no need to shout," Zirconia's voice came from behind the group, "I'll talk to them, and get everything straightened out."

Serena sighed, wondering how she could make her whole group happy. As she thought, her mind flashed with pictures of her and Darien, before the circus, smiling. Serena shook her head, hands over her ears. She squeezed her eyes tight, scrunching up her face.

"Moon Angel? What's wrong?" asked the Lighting Knight. No reply came.

"Moon Angel!" shouted the Fire Knight.

"What's wrong?" pondered Aqua Girl.

"HEY!" screamed the Lover Warrior.

Serena shook her head, and looked up the faces covered with worry.

"Oh...," she said, realizing they had asked her if she was okay, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a headache," she said, placing one hand next to her eye to make it more convincing.

"Oh, okay, if that's all," said Ami worriedly, not convinced.

"Why are Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Rini, and Luna, Artemis and Diana doing IN A CIRCUS?" screamed Ikuko, tugging at her hair.

"I don't know mom! I'm just as worried!" Sammy yelled back, pacing.

Kenji walked in at that moment, raising one eyebrow at the two yelling people in his house.

"We have to go to that circus tonight, and save the girls," Ikuko declared.

"Okay. We'll go, wait till the girls are on, and grab 'em. I'll grab the cats, then when Rini comes on, we grab her too and take off," Sammy said, drawing something on his hand, and then pounding the bottom of his fist into his palm.

"Why would Serena and Rini run off like that?" Ikuko sobbed, heartbroken.

"Alright girls, back to practicing," Serena called, not wanting the girls to get too worried about her.

The girls trudged back to their stations, frowning. As Lita balanced on the tightrope, she got flashes of a girl, who looked just like her, wearing a green outfit, gloves and green ankle boots. Her head hurt, severely, and she put her hands to the sides of her head, face scrunched up, yet still balanced. She got an image of a tiara, a green gem in the center.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain, and lost her balance, falling to the net. She landed, bouncing. She rolled to one side, and the pain had subsided, but the images had not. She shook her head, and jumped off the net, climbing the ladder back to her tightrope.

Rei did a cartwheel, ending in perfection, letting off a toothy grin. She started another exercise, where she flipped backwards, when she fell to her rear, an image of a suit, with red all over, and red simple heels. She reached a hand to her head, when a picture of a tiara with a red gem made forced itself into her brain. Another image flashed by, her IN the suit, with the heels and tiara on. She got a very confused look on her face. She reached another hand to her head, shutting her eyes tightly. She suddenly got pictures of her and the gang at the orphanage. It seemed like the images were fighting. She tried to push it off her mind, but the images remained stamped in her brain. She got up, and went back to practicing, but couldn't help wonder,_ "What was with those pictures?"_

"Good boys!" Ami chirped to her seals, bringing out some seal laughter and clapping. She waved at them again, and they did another flip, spraying her with water.

She got an image of herself wearing a blue suit, blue knee high boots and a tiara, the gem being blue. She got images of her past life, and then an image of her attacking something dressed in that odd suit. She opened her eyes real wide and put a finger to her head, wondering what it was. It'd have to wait for later. She went back to her seals, swimming with them, trying to forget the pictures, but failed.

Mina was yelling at the cats, making them cower.

"Mina! Please stop! Remember your past!" screamed Artemis, wanting to get out of the stupid Kangaroo costume.

This triggered something in Mina's mind, because she got pictures of her past, as a child, and images of her in an orange suit, a tiara with an orange gem, with orange heels, an ankle strap keeping them on her feet. She fell backwards, and Artemis ran to her side, and started licking her cheek, like he always did. Mina sat up quickly, and threw the cat aside.

"What are you thinking? GET BACK TO WORK!" Mina screamed, yet she wondered what the picture was with.

Serena sat, reading a book, slacking off, as usual. She turned a page, and sighed, wishing she had more exciting things to do, like fight evil like the people in this book did. She got an image of herself in a red and blue suit, red knee high boots, a crescent moon on the tops of her boots. She wore a tiara, bore with a red gem. She had images of herself cuddling with the black cat Mina trained, only to be moved aside by her childhood memories. She tried to fight the memories, so she had time to study the other pictures, and won. She pushed them aside for later, and flipped her eyes back to her book.

Queen Nehellenia poked Helios's face, frowning. She wondered if the plan would work.

"Queen!" Zirconia's voice came from outside her mirror.

She turned, startled, and asked, "Yes Zirconia?"

"The Sailor Scout girls, they um have had uh images of them being the scouts intrude their brain!" he shouted, not wanting to get in trouble by the Queen.

"Well. We'll just have to fix that, right?" she asked, a smirk planted on her face.

"Y-Yes," Zirconia said, bowing, then went off to follow her orders.

"You ready for the show tonight, Pinky?" Melanie asked, twirling in a circle.

"Yep! Super excited! Are you excited, purply?" Rini asked, giggling as she twirled her baton.

"So happy. I'm even warming up to this leotard," Melanie said, tugging at the red knit hugging her closely.

"Yeah, they're not so bad," Rini frowned, although she missed her old pink leotard, instead of this bright blue one.

"Okay Kenji, Sammy and I are going to run some errands," Ikuko shouted over her shoulder, grabbing Sammy by the hand as she ran out the door.

"Uh, okay, uh, be safe…I guess," Kenji stuttered, wondering why his wife and son were going out when his daughter and his niece were missing.

Ikuko yanked Sammy out the door, and stuffed him into the car. "We're off," Ikuko said, settling behind the wheel.

"I just want the girls back," Sammy said, missing his sister and his cousin.

"I know," Ikuko said, racing off down the road.

"Ah. I can't wait for tonight's show. See ya then guys!" Serena called over her shoulder, tearing off to her room.

When she got into the halls, Serena slowed herself to just a walk, not wanting to run past Zirconia and get yelled at. She walked along, smiling and waving at people. She reached her tent, and pulled back the door. She saw the tall dark-haired guy sitting on her bed. She smiled wide, but he frowned and wouldn't meet her eyes. She frowned at this, but made her way past him to her bathroom. Serena changed into more comfortable clothes, and walked out, settling into a chair by her bed. Serena looked the man over, and felt like she knew him. Maybe she really did know him in a past life. She tried to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look her in the face.

"Why won't you look at me?" Serena pouted.

"I just can't bear to," Darien sighed.

"Um… you seem…familiar. Do I… know you from somewhere?" Serena pondered, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"What? You don't remember me? This is NOT good…," Darien muttered, "But yes. You know me, very well. Please, Serena. Remember!"

"I don't have time for charades," Serena said, and stomped off to her bathroom, where she did her makeup for the show.

Queen Nehellenia sat, frowning, as she looked Helios over. She thought of Rini, the Pink Dancer. She really didn't want to hurt her. She remembered it was almost show time, so she called Zirconia.

"Zirconia! You have been called!" she shouted, and he appeared before her mirror. She met him, pressing her fingers to the glass divider.

"Yes, my lady?" Zirconia asked, bowing.

"It is almost show time. Make sure the Pink Dancer has on the leotard, and make sure PLENTY of remmlesses are around to capture sweet old Pegasus," she smirked.

"Yes, ma'am," Zirconia said, and disappeared.

Queen Nehellenia stalked back to her chair, and sat down, upsetting the dust that had settled. She glanced over to Helios, and smiled, knowing soon, very soon, she'd be out of this mirror and into the real world.

Serena and the girls had met up, linking arms, as they walked to the show arena.

"Did the guy wake up again? Did ya have fun?" Rei asked, trying to get on Serena's nerves, and was succeeding.

"Yes, he was awake. But he wouldn't even look at me. Apparently, we knew each other in a past life," Serena spouted, not looking the least bit sad.

"Hm," Lita said, looking at her shoes.

"So, are you guys ready?" Ami asked, trying to get off the subject of Serena and the guy's times together.

"Yeah," muttered Mina.

"Sure," Lita mumbled.

"Okay," Rei growled.

"I guess," Serena sighed.

"You guys have no spirit," Ami said, dropping Serena and Lita's arms, running ahead, making the girls chase her.

Lita, Serena, Rei, and Mina tore after her, laughing.

"Okay girls, take your stations!" Serena called, once they reached the arena. She looked around, seeing a station for Rei and Lita. She saw a tank for Ami and the seals. Serena saw a small platform for Mina. Serena went and took her place. She watched the girls do one final practice, then peeked out the curtain, and saw the stands filling up.

Serena sighed as she walked backstage, looking around. She gasped as she saw the small pink-haired girl who had copied her hairstyle.

"You a fan of me?" asked Serena, standing by the small pink-haired girl.

"What? Why do you say that?" Rini asked, confused.

"You copied my hairstyle," Serena frowned, pointing to her hair.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, I guess they're really alike. But no, I don't even know who you are. I'm The Pink Dancer, and this here is my best friend, the Purple Dancer," Rini said, pointing at Melanie.

"Oh, well I'm Moon Angel. Good luck, I guess," Serena said, and walked back to stage.

Ikuko and Sammy took their seats in the front of the stands, and watched closely.

The curtains opened, and Sammy pointed up at a girl with long blonde hair. Serena! She bowed, and waved to the crowd.

"Serena! Serena!" Sammy hissed.

Serena looked at him with confusion, then turned back to the audience.

"Welcome, folks, to the Dead Moon Circus!" she called, "I am Moon Angle, the Ring Leader!"

"I am the Fire Knight, a gymnast!" a girl called, and Sammy gasped as he realized it was Rei.

A girl in a tank, undoubtly Ami, called, "I am Aqua Girl, a swimmer! And here are my seals!"

A brown haired girl on a tightrope called, "I am Lightning Knight, acrobat!" Sammy gasped; the coarse voice had to belong to Lita.

"And I am Love Warrior, Animal Trainer!" Mina called, Sammy could tell by her blonde hair. The three cats, Artemis, Luna, and Diana stood in front of her.

"Mom! Look! All the girls and their cats!" Sammy whispered to Ikuko.

As the girls introduced themselves, Serena thought about the boy who was hissing her name. She felt in her heart she knew him. She got a pounding image of her holding the black cat Mina was training, the boy, the woman who sat next to him, a man who she didn't know, and the Pink Dancer. She winced, but went back to work, smiling.

As Lita walked across the tightrope, she remembered people, she looked like them. She opened her eyes wide, but did a flip to cover.

Rei did a cartwheel, smiling wide. She stopped for a second, and a picture of herself in a long kimono and an old man flashed through her brain. She frowned, but had to cover quickly.

Ami did a flip into the water, and started racing her seals. As she flew through the water, she got pictures of herself, a man, and a woman, all smiling, the adults with their hands on her shoulders. She frowned, good thing she was underwater so no one could see. She burst ahead, winning, and hauled herself out of the water, smiling and waving.

Mina was instructing the cats, and got an image of her, with other people, smiling, as she held the white cat what was in front of her. She kept smiling, but wondered who these people were.

As the girls gathered their stuff and walked offstage, they all frowned at each other, remembering the images that flooded their minds, but they were fogged by childhood memories.

Rini and Melanie came twirling onto the stage, smiling.

"I am the Pink Dancer!" Rini called, ending with her hands raised above her head, on her tip-toes.

"And I am the Purple Dancer!" Melanie's voice rang out, ending with her arms spread out, in a sort of bowing pose.

As the girls twirled around, they got pictures in their heads. Melanie got pictures of a man and woman, smiling as they hugged her. She shook her head, and twirled.

As Rini hopped, more pictures flew into her mind. The long haired woman, who looked suspiciously like Moon Angel. And that man again, with a white mask over his eyes. She shook her head, as visions of her and Melanie were brought in, terrible pictures of when their family beat them. A tear fell down her cheek, as she saw Melanie shake her head. Rini got a picture of herself holding a small gray cat. It looked like the animal trainers kitten. She gasped, but quietly and when back to twirling.

"Mom! There's Rini and Melanie!" Sammy whispered.

"I know, just give me a minute."

As Rini danced, a pain started in her back, making her wince. It spread to her shoulders, making her arms useless, she couldn't move them. She felt needles under her ballet slippers, and yelped as she hopped back and forth from one foot to the other. She saw Melanie staring at her. She cried out in pain, her limp arms flailing. Soon she fell, her legs had become numb. She sobbed in pain, and Melanie was trying to help. Rini couldn't make any words come out. Soon she couldn't move at all.

"Please, stop!" a kind but loud voice yelled. A white horse galloped out of Rini's chest.

"Pegasus!" Rini couldn't help from shouting. Why did she say this? She didn't know this horse.

"Please, young one," the horse said to her, and Rini got to her feet.

She walked up to the horse, and put a hand on his side, and as she did, she remembered everything. Those people were here parents. She was Sailor Mini-Moon. That was her cat, Diana. This is her friend, Pegasus. Then the memories were fogged by her childhood memories. Who was she? She didn't know. Remlesses pushed her away and threw a net over Pegasus, and dragged him away.

"Pegasus!" Rini sobbed.

Melanie stood a distance away, frowning at her friend's reaction to the horse. As she stood, she remembered who the people were, everything, and school. She frowned, and grabbed Rini's hand as they ran offstage, their show being done.

"Good job girls!" Serena tried to say brightly.

All the girls reached a hand to their head. It was weird. They all got images of them standing in a line, the Pink Dancer and Moon Angel shouting things. They remembered they were the Sailor Scouts, and they remembered their lives. Mina ran over and grabbed up Artemis, who began purring loudly. Serena snatched Luna, and began stroking her, tears falling. All the girls remembered their childhood at the orphanage though, and got confused about who they were. They walked slowly back to their rooms, eyes wide, wondering if the Circus was their life, or the Sailor Scouts was their life.

"Come on! You got to let us through! My daughter and niece are in there!" Ikuko argued with the guard.

"Come on! My sister and cousin have been missing for three days and you won't let us in to see them? YOU JERK!" Sammy screamed.

Zirconia popped up. "Let them in, it's fine."

Sammy and Ikuko followed Zirconia in, smiling wide. Zirconia led them to mirrors, and locked them inside.

"Hey! Let us out!" Sammy and Ikuko screamed, pounding on the glass.

Zirconia made them fall asleep, and filled their heads with fake memories. He smiled evilly. He let them out, and had the remlesses toss them on the street. Zirconia made his way back to the Queen.

"Finally! I can come out!" Queen Nehellenia cackled. She glared evilly at Pegasus, and then looked to Helios.

Zirconia bowed to her, then let Pegasus speak.

"Please, let Rini and the girls go! Let them remember!" Pegasus shouted, wanting the girls to be okay.

"Oh, I will. After I use you!" she lied, knowing she'd never let them out.

"You're lying!" he screamed.

"Yes, yes, I am," she smiled.

She cackled, and chanted something, lifting herself into the air, as well as Pegasus. She flew back down, and landed on real ground, Pegasus lying limp next to her, all his power drained.

"Yes! Yes! Now I can rule the world, and get rid of those silly Sailor Scouts!" she laughed, stepping outwards.

"Zirconia, make sure the girls are all trapped," she said, waving him off.

Zirconia cowered at the scary woman standing before him, but went off.

Meanwhile, the girls had gathered, including Darien and the dancers.

"So, all this is true? We don't belong in the circus?" Serena asked, after everyone had told their stories, even the cats were there.

"Yes," Darien said.

"You all are Sailor Scouts! You have to bust out of here before Queen Nehellenia kills you!" Luna said quietly.

"Yes, you must get out of here! She's already used Pegasus!" Artemis growled.

"What? She used Pegasus?" Rini cried.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Diana said, licking her cheek.

"Let's make a break for it," Serena said, standing up, yet still clutching Luna tightly.

They all ran, Darien having Serena on his right side as they held hands, holding Luna, while Rini grabbed his left hand as she ran, her left arm cradling Diana.

Lita, Ami, Mina, and Rei held hands and ran behind them.

"Where do you think_ you're _going?" asked the Queen, stopping them in their tracks.

Now this is beginning to look like a Sailor Moon fanfic. As I said in the beginning special thanks goes to SmallSerenity for writing this chapter I came up with the ideas for the chapter {she helped as well}.

Read and Review Please.

Until next time Raxius Out.


End file.
